Mahou Senki Lyrical Nanoha: Crimson Force
by jhondb2013
Summary: Unas simples vacaciones en Uminari pueden terminar en un serio problema, una nueva clase de magia ha surgido y un nuevo Riot Force volverá a la acción! Con unos cuantos integrantes adicionales (Parte 3 de 3, Secuela Confirmada)
1. Reporte 1: Génesis

**Autor Original: Masaki Tsuzuki**

 **Producción: Sunrise**

En un lugar muy remoto de la tierra, unos magos están lidiando contra un gran monstruo que apareció de la nada causando alboroto en el sitio.

\- "Es muy poderoso! Muy diferente a todas las amenazas que hemos enfrentado antes!" - dijo uno de los magos mientras trataba de controlar a la criatura

Los demás compañeros también trataban de inmovilizarla pero ésta era tan fuerte que a cada uno de ellos los mandaba a volar con un solo movimiento de sus brazos.

\- "Jefe, que hacemos?" - dijo uno de los magos caídos

\- "El grupo a mi derecha irá sigilosamente por detrás mientras nosotros lo distraeremos por al frente, así podemos aplicar un hechizo de captura"

\- "A la cuenta de 3... 3!" - dio la orden el capitán del escuadrón

En ese momento ejecutaron el plan tal y como estaba previsto pero al casi completarlo la criatura se contrae a si misma mientras un círculo mágico desconocido para todos los presentes aparecía debajo de ella y su cuerpo comenzara a brillar de color rojo escarlata.

\- "Que rayos es eso!?" - se preguntó uno de los magos al ver ese fenómeno extraño

La criatura comienza a expandirse y causa una gran explosión (del tamaño de una bomba atómica) eliminando así a todo el escuadrón de magos reduciéndolos a la nada.

Después de esa catástrofe, la criatura sale como si nada y continúa vagando sin un rumbo definido.

En otros lugares de la tierra se pudo apreciar un gran destello escarlata en el cielo producto de aquel suceso.

Mientras tanto en la pequeña cafetería Midori-ya, Momoko y Shiro Takamachi veían las noticias sobre ese destello rojo en el cielo

\- "Me pregunto que habrá ocurrido, eso es demasiado inusual" - dijo Momoko mientras miraba la televisión

\- "Supongo que será alguno de esos fenómenos cósmicos extraños que a veces reportan las agencias espaciales no crees?" - contestó Shiro al interrogante de Momoko

\- "Bueno... Supongo que ha de ser eso..." - dijo Momoko con un poco de duda

\- "No, siento que algo grande se aproxima... Para qué me preocupo? Ellas sabrán encargarse de eso..." - pensó Momoko mientras continuaba viendo las noticias

{La vista pasa al techo de la cafetería cuya visión se va alejando hasta mostrar el planeta tierra}

 **"Mahou Senki Lyrical Nanoha: Crimson Force"**

 **Reporte 1: "Génesis"**

En Mid-childa, Nanoha Takamachi, Fate T. Harlaown y Vivio Takamachi, hija adoptiva de Nanoha preparaban sus cosas ya que iban a visitar el planeta tierra de vacaciones y esa sería la primera vez que Vivio conocería el hogar de nacimiento de su madre adoptiva.

\- "Nanoha-mama, como son las personas en la tierra?" - preguntó una curiosa Vivio mientras preparaba sus cosas para aquel viaje

\- "Pues en su mayoría son personas buenas y amables" - contestó Nanoha

\- "En su mayoría?" - enfatizó Vivio

\- "Si, como todo en esta vida hay también hay un poco de maldad en ese mundo, Vivio, recuerda esto muy bien, los chicos buenos somos más"

\- "Eso es cierto" - añadió una sonriente Vivio

\- "Oigan, será mejor que nos vayamos allá antes de que se nos haga tarde" - interrumpió Fate T. Harlaown quien ya se dirigía a las afueras de la residencia con una maleta en sus hombros

\- "Ya vamos Fate-mama" - dijo Vivio emocionada

Luego de eso todas salieron hacia el lugar que las llevaría al mundo #97 no administrado por la TSAB, el planeta tierra.

Mientras tanto en las oficinas centrales de la TSAB...

\- "Ya veo, así que aprovecharon sus tiempos libres para irse a la tierra..." - dijo la comandante de la unidad móvil de investigación Hayate Yagami

\- "Así es comandante Yagami, también es la primera vez que la pequeña Vivio Takamachi conocerá el hogar de nacimiento de Nanoha" - añadió Teana Lanster, oficial ejecutiva de la TSAB

\- "Quiero hacerle una pregunta comandante" - preguntó Teana

\- "Sí?" - respondió Hayate

\- "Porqué no pidió sus vacaciones y las acompañó en su viaje?"

\- "Aún tengo trabajo que hacer aquí y no me gustaría que algo pasara mientras no esté" - respondió la comandante Yagami

\- "Comprendo... Si algo ocurriera al menos usted puede hacerse cargo de lo que sea"

\- "Exacto" - contestó Hayate con una sonrisa

Mientras tanto en "aquel" sitio al que se refería Fate al momento de salir...

\- "Hemos llegado" - dijo Fate mientras descargaba sus cosas en el suelo de ese sitio

\- "Este es el sitio del que me dijiste hace unos días?" - preguntó Nanoha un poco confundida

\- "Así es, los chicos de ingeniería me ayudaron bastante, con este portal podremos ir a la tierra en cuestión de segundos" - contestó Fate a la duda de la cobriza

\- "Wow! Ellos son unos genios!" - dijo una asombrada Vivio

\- "Será mejor que entremos" - dijo Fate apresurando a las otras dos quienes estaban un poco sorprendidas por lo que hicieron los chicos de ingeniería

Después de lo que dijo Fate, las demás la siguieron hasta el centro del portal el cual se activó automáticamente y las llevó a todas hacia el planeta Tierra.

Mientras tanto en una nave espacial...

\- "Señora, hemos encontrado grandes cantidades de energía mágica" - anunció uno de los soldados de la nave

\- "Muéstrame el sitio" - le ordenó aquella misteriosa mujer cuya silueta mostraba un cuerpo voluptuoso y de extensa cabellera con varios mechones frontales los cuales brillaban de rojo escarlata

\- "A la orden" - el soldado puso en la pantalla los dos lugares en donde se concentraba toda esa gran cantidad de energía mágica

\- "Ahí los tiene, son dos mundos, Mid-childa y el planeta Tierra" - añadió el soldado

\- "Mid-childa... Recuerdo ese lugar... Y ese otro como se llama?" - preguntó aquella mujer

\- "Ah, ese lugar es conocido como el mundo número 97 no administrado por la TSAB o popularmente conocido como Tierra" - contestó aquel soldado

\- "Interesante... Iremos allá, siento que habrán excelentes conejillos de indias para probar esta tecnología" - ordenó la señora

A la orden de ella los soldados fijaron curso hacia la tierra

Mientras tanto en un parque de la ciudad Uminari...

\- "Parece que dimos en el blanco" - dijo Fate una vez llegaron al lugar

\- "Este es... El planeta tierra?" - preguntó la pequeña Vivio

\- "Así es, y exactamente en este sitio me reencontré con tu madre hace años después de pasar por momentos difíciles" - respondió Fate a la duda de la pequeña

\- "Fue muy bonito ese momento, sabíamos que comenzaríamos una nueva era juntas" - añadió Nanoha al tiempo que se ponía nostálgica

\- "Es cierto! Que les parece si vamos a lo que fue mi antiguo hogar?" - dijo Nanoha acabando con ese momento de nostalgia que tuvo

\- "Tu antiguo hogar? Eso quiere decir que..." - dijo Vivio curiosa

\- "Así es, conocerás a tus 'abuelos'" - completó Nanoha

\- "Y aquí vamos de nuevo..." - dijo Fate mientras suspiraba

\- "Jejeje discúlpame Fate, es que hay tantas cosas que quiero contarle a Vivio sobre este mundo" - se disculpó Nanoha

\- "Si pero eso no quiere decir que debas plantarte nuevamente en el suelo y contarle toda tu vida" - refunfuñó Fate al ver que era la segunda vez en un día que ocurría eso

\- "Ya ya, no te enojes Fate, no volverá a pasar" - dijo Nanoha mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente

\- "Mejor vayamos allá no?" - añadió Nanoha

\- "Si!" - contestó emocionada la pequeña Vivio

En la cafetería Midori-ya Momoko contemplaba una fotografía familiar de hace varios años mientras recuerda a su hija, de repente se oye el pequeño campaneo de la puerta que indicaba la llegada de nuevos clientes, Momoko salió rápidamente a ver quien era

\- "Buenos días..." - Momoko quedó atónita por unos segundos

\- "Nanoha, Fate... Bienvenidas" - les saludó Momoko mientras las abrazaba

\- "Como han estado?" - preguntó Momoko después de darles la bienvenida

\- "Muy bien, la vida es dura eso sí" - respondió Fate

\- "Mira, te quiero presentar a alguien" - dijo Nanoha apartándose dejando ver a la pequeña Vivio

\- "Oh, Hola! Como te llamas?" - preguntó Momoko al ver a la pequeña Vivio

\- "Me llamo Vivio Takamachi mucho gusto" - contestó Vivio

\- "Takamachi? Eso quiere decir que tú..." - dijo Momoko al conocer el apellido de Vivio

\- "Es una laaaaarga historia, no sé si quieres que te la cuente..." - respondió Nanoha

Después de que Nanoha le echara el cuento completito (todo StrikerS, y que hiciera que Fate se durmiera...)...

\- "Y entonces eso fue lo que pasó, cierto Fate?" - dijo Nanoha finalizando su relato

Fate ya iba por el quinto sueño

\- "Fate, despierta!" - dijo Nanoha mientras la despertaba haciéndole estallar la burbujita que le salía de la nariz

\- "Ah? Eh? Uh? Que año es este?" - preguntó una Fate confundida

Momoko y Nanoha comienzan a reírse, después hablan de mas cosas y ayudan un poco con los quehaceres

Ya de noche a las afueras de la cafetería una pequeña silueta de una niña de casi la misma estatura de Vivio rondaba mientras buscaba un sitio para ocultarse, en un edificio cercano otra chica la estaba observando cuidadosamente

\- "Podrás correr, pero no esconderte" - después la chica pegó un salto y desapareció dejando ver la luz de la luna

En la cocina de la cafetería...

\- "Vaya, parece que se agotó el café, iré al supermercado a comprar más" - dijo Nanoha sacando un poco de dinero de su cartera

\- "Yo te acompañaré" - dijo Fate

\- "No te preocupes, solo es a unos metros de aquí, volveré pronto" - dijo Nanoha yéndose del sitio

Después de que Nanoha comprara el café y uno que otro snack para todos...

\- "Listo, ya terminé" - dijo con cara de satisfacción al ver los productos adquiridos

Nanoha iba caminando cuando de repente aquella niña que huía tropezó con ella

\- "Ayayayay eso me dolió, disculpa? Te encuentras bien?" - le preguntó Nanoha a la chica con la que tropezó

\- "Etto... S-sí, gracias por preguntar... Disculpa, eres Takamachi Nanoha?" - preguntó aquella niña

\- "Como es que sabes mi nombre? Quien eres?" - comenzó a llenarse de dudas la cobriza

\- "Disculpa mi actitud maleducada, mi nombre es Anne y la estaba buscando, señorita Takamachi" - dijo aquella niña poniéndose de pie

\- "A mí?" - preguntó Nanoha asombrada

De repente una sombra comenzó a cubrirlas a ambas

\- "Vaya vaya! Miren lo que me encontré, a la traidora y al conejillo de indias de la señora" - dijo la chica que la estaba observando

\- "Conejillo de indias?" - preguntó Nanoha al ver la confusión que se estaba formando en el lugar

\- "No hay tiempo para explicaciones! Huya mientras pueda!" - le gritó Anne a Nanoha

\- "Yo la detendré por un momento" - dijo Anne mientras sacaba su dispositivo mágico cuya forma era la de un pequeño reloj de bolsillo con toques carmesí en los bordes y en el centro

\- "Trataras de detenerme con eso? Vaya masoquista, mejor te dejaré a mi querido amiguito para que se encargue de ti" - dijo aquella chica mientras sacaba su dispositivo cuya forma era la de un collar con un círculo negro mate con toques escarlata

\- "Monile Mortem, Summone bestiam" - recitó aquella chica

\- "Ja Herrin" - contestó el dispositivo, seguido el dispositivo brilló y detrás de aquella chica apareció aquel monstruo que salió mucho antes en ese sitio apartado de la tierra

\- "Karmesin Gott, Charge!" - gritó Anne quien se transformó

Mientras Nanoha corría su perseguidora ya la estaba alcanzando

\- "Crees que puedes huir de mí conejillo de indias?" - gritó lanzándole una gran cantidad de poder destructivo a Nanoha quien lograba esquivarlo

\- "Creo que no tengo opción, Raising Heart Exceed Mode, Set Up!"

\- "Stand by, Ready!" - contesto el dispositivo inteligente de Nanoha, luego de eso el cuerpo de ella brilló de color magenta hasta dejar ver su Barrier Jacket (versión StrikerS)

\- "Vaya vaya, lo que decían los monitores no era mentira, emanas una gran cantidad de magia, eres la indicada" - dijo aquella chica mirando amenazadoramente a Nanoha

\- "Oye tú, quien eres y que es lo que quieres de mí?" - le preguntó Nanoha apuntándole con Raising Heart Exceed Mode

\- "No tiene caso que diga mi nombre y muy pronto sabrás para que te quiero" - respondió esa chica

Nanoha se enojó ante la respuesta de aquella chica que decide lanzarse al ataque, ambas comienzan a chocarse entre ellas dando varias vueltas en el aire

\- "Dime que demonios quieres de mi!?" - le gritó Nanoha a aquella chica mientras forcejeaban entre sí

\- "Que no lo entiendes!? Quiero llevarte como conejillo de indias!"

\- "Arrgggh Eres una Maldita!" - se alejó Nanoha transformando a Raising Heart en su forma Cannon y cargando una gran cantidad de poder mágico

\- "Divine Buster!" - gritó Nanoha mientras Raising Heart ejecuta su ataque el cual es mas fuerte de lo que era la última vez que lo usó en su vida

\- "Vaya... Un ataque interesante, 'Propulso Praxis'" - dijo aquella chica

\- "Recap Mode" - contestó el dispositivo, luego debajo de aquella chica se formó un círculo mágico completamente desconocido y su cuerpo comenzó a emanar un aura roja

La chica levantó su mano derecha con la palma hacia adelante y está tomó un brillo rojo mas intenso

El Divine Buster de Nanoha chocó contra su mano consumiéndolo por completo

\- "Qué rayos...!?" - se preguntaba una atónita Nanoha al ver que su oponente se había consumido su ataque

\- "Muy bien! Ahora te mostraré algo genial que solo nosotros podemos hacer!" - dijo aquella chica mientras cargaba una pequeña esfera negra con bordes rojos en la mano izquierda

\- "'Nosotros'? Acaso hay más de ustedes!?" - preguntó Nanoha

\- "Observa muy bien porque es posible que no sobrevivas a esto"

\- "Energy Investment, Release!" - gritó la chica mientras arrojaba un ataque similar al Divine Buster de Nanoha solo que amplificado por 10 su magnitud

\- "Investement Release" - contestó el dispositivo

Nanoha trató de protegerse usando su modo protection pero éste se deshizo rápidamente y el ataque la impactó de lleno lanzándola contra un edificio cercano destruyéndolo (menos mal estaba vacío) y causando una gran explosión

En la cafetería Midori-ya todos los presentes comenzaron a atemorizarse y Fate, Vivio y Momoko a preocuparse por Nanoha

\- "Que fue eso?" - se preguntó Momoko

\- "Iré a buscar a Nanoha" - dijo Fate mientras salía del lugar corriendo

Luego de que Fate pusiera sus pies fuera de la cafetería pudo divisar un círculo mágico escarlata en el cielo

\- "Un círculo... mágico!? No puede ser... Nanoha!" - Fate corrió mientras sacaba a Bardiche

\- "Menos mal te traje viejo amigo, estás listo?"

\- "Yes sir" - contestó el dispositivo

\- "Genial, aquí vamos, Bardiche Assault, Set up!" - gritó Fate

\- "Get set" - contestó Bardiche haciendo que el cuerpo de Fate se iluminara de amarillo por unos instantes para luego revelar su Barrier Jacket (Versión StrikerS) y hacer un gran salto directo a aquella chica

\- "Riot Blade" - dijo Fate ordenando a Bardiche a adoptar aquella forma

\- "Riot Blade" - repitió Bardiche adoptando la forma de 2 espadas de tamaño normal

\- "Con que ahí estás, toma esto!" - gritó Fate tratando de cortarla pero era solo una ilusión

\- "Que diablos!?" - se preguntó Fate al ver que solo fue una ilusión

\- "Ella también parece interesante para el experimento pero mejor me quedo con la cobriza... Necesito pensar en algo interesante para atraerla..." - pensó aquella chica que ahora estaba en un lugar oscuro pero viendo el panorama

\- "Lo tengo!, Apuesto a que ella es de las que se dejan llevar por sus impulsos después de ver algo fuerte, así que no pierdo nada con intentar hacer eso..." - dijo aquella chica acompañada de una risa malévola breve

\- "Bien, será mejor que vaya a hacer eso antes de que me aburra y no haga nada" - dijo chasqueando los dedos de su mano derecha, el monstruo que atacaba a Anne desapareció de repente, Acto seguido Anne se desmaya

\- "Es una maldita cobarde!" - dijo Fate con furia

\- "Es verdad, Nanoha!" - se fue volando hacia el lugar donde terminaba el impacto para encontrar a una Nanoha herida de gravedad por ese ataque recibido

\- "Nanoha, que bueno que te encontré" - dijo Fate mientras le levantaba un poco la cabeza a Nanoha quien aún continuaba consciente

\- "Jeje, parece que me oxidé un poquito Fate, el período de paz me hizo daño jeje" - dijo Nanoha con voz entrecortada

\- "No digas tonterías! Dime, esa chica te hizo esto?" - preguntó Fate con un poco de cólera en su rostro

\- "Sí... Amplificó por 10 mi Divine Buster" - contestó Nanoha

\- "Por 10? Es un milagro que sobrevivieras a eso, no te preocupes, te llevaré a donde atendieron a Hayate, por lo menos lograrás estabilizarte" - dijo Fate

\- "Gracias Fate, tu siempre tan atenta" - le agradeció Nanoha

Fate se la carga en la espalda mientras lleva a Raising Heart en su mano

\- "Espera" - dijo Nanoha

\- "Qué sucede?"

\- "Deberíamos llevarnos a aquella niña, creo que se llama Anne y dijo que me necesitaba" - contestó Nanoha señalando el lugar donde se había desmayado Anne

\- "Te estaba buscando?... Está bien, veré como me las llevo a ambas al hospital" - respondió Fate a la petición de Nanoha quien se desmayó después

Luego de ese incidente, Nanoha y Anne fueron llevadas por Fate (el cómo? No lo sé :'v) al Hospital Universitario de la ciudad Uminari Y fueron atendidas satisfactoriamente

Vivio y Momoko se pusieron al tanto de la situación

\- "Bueno, me alegra que ambas estén fuera de peligro" - dijo la Doctora Sachie Ishida

\- "Pero que rayos les pasó?" - le preguntó a Fate

\- "Bueno, es que ambas tuvieron un pequeño incidente con una persona de la cual no sabemos nada aún" - contestó Fate al interrogante de la doctora

\- "Ya veo... menos mal no pasó a mayores, si gusta puede ir a verlas, sé que tendrás que hacerle muchas preguntas a aquella niña que encontraron desmayada allí pero no seas ruda con ella, podrías estresarla bastante" - le pidió la doctora Ishida

\- "No se preocupe, no pasará nada" - accedió Fate

\- "Qué me habrá querido decir?" - pensó Fate después de que la doctora se retirara

Mientras tanto en una de las habitaciones...

\- "Me pregunto que querrá de mí exactamente, me llamó conejillo de indias..." - en esa última parte oprimió mucho su puño lo cual hizo que su muñeca comenzara a dolerle

\- "Ayayayay, eso duele..." - se quejó Nanoha con unas lagrimitas en sus ojos

\- "No deberías esforzarte demasiado, mira que soportar un Divine Buster por 10 y vivir para contarlo... No lo hace cualquiera" - dijo Fate llamando la atención de Nanoha

\- "Fate! Que bueno que viniste" - se alegró Nanoha de ver a su vieja amiga

\- "Dime una cosa Nanoha, debo saber exactamente que ocurrió anoche porque ese círculo mágico que había allí no era normal" - preguntó Fate seriamente

\- "Pues, salí a comprar un poco de café y snacks y me tropecé con Anne, luego ella me dijo que me buscaba y en ese momento fuimos atacadas por una chica de mas o menos la estatura de Vivio... Esa chica me dijo que quería convertirme en su conejillo de indias" - respondió Nanoha

\- "Conejillo de indias? Pero quien diablos se cree ella? La reencarnación de Jail o qué?" - dijo Fate con un poco de ira

\- "Luego de eso me mostró una habilidad muy rara y fue la que me dejó así, lo que ví fue que tomó mi Divine Buster con la mano derecha y luego me lo lanzó con su mano izquierda pero amplificado por 10" - prosiguió Nanoha con su historia

\- "Así que eso fue lo que sucedió... Muy extraño, ahora solo falta conocer la versión de Anne pero primero démosle un respiro y que agarre confianza" - concluyó Fate

\- "Sí" - dijo Nanoha moviéndose un poco

\- "Y tú deja de moverte que estás mal!" - la regañó Fate

\- "Mouuuu" - se quejó Nanoha

Luego de unos minutos Anne decidió hablarle a Nanoha y a Fate sobre lo ocurrido

\- "Señorita Takamachi?" - preguntó Anne desde otra camilla cercana a la de Nanoha

\- "Sí?" - respondió Nanoha al llamado de la pequeña

\- "Sobre lo de anoche... Me gustaría contarle todo y el porqué de mi búsqueda"

\- "Buena decisión Anne, así podremos saber contra que clase de magia estamos lidiando y poder traer mas ayuda para resolver este caso" - dijo Fate

\- "Nanoha Takamachi, la estuve buscando porque quieren hacer un experimento con usted" - dijo Anne seriamente

\- "Experimento?" - preguntó Fate

\- "Conmigo?" - preguntó Nanoha

\- "Así es, desean implantarle un tipo de magia muy antiguo y desconocido, lo que escuché fue algo así:"

*Comienza Flashback*

En una cárcel de alta seguridad estaba Anne mirando por una de las rejillas de ventilación que daba a una oficina en donde estaban reunidos los altos mandos

\- "Muy bien, necesitamos a alguien que pueda soportar este poder" - dijo una voz femenina madura (tipo Precia Testarossa)

\- "Pero señora, ya no quedan mas sujetos de prueba, todos han muerto de locura o simplemente sus cuerpos no lo soportaron más" - dijo uno de los subordinados

\- "Estás equivocado, si hay alguien más, lo puedo presentir y no está muy lejos de aquí" - dijo aquella mujer

*corta flashback*

\- "Un momento! Como supiste que era yo?" - preguntó Nanoha a Anne porque no podía cuadrar los acontecimientos de anoche con la historia de Anne

\- "Pues después de escuchar eso, investigué secretamente todos esos detalles que dejaron sueltos en aquella reunión"

*flashback de nuevo*

Anne usa un mini dispositivo para averiguar información sobre la tierra y su ser mas poderoso

\- "El planeta al que se refería aquella mujer era este ya que era el único cercano a donde estábamos en ese momento, después investigué sobre los seres mas poderosos de este planeta y supuse que era usted a quien se refería" - concluyó Anne su historia

\- "Parece que arcertaste en tu investigación" - dijo Fate

\- "Pero sabes que clase de poder es el que usan ellos?"

\- "Por lo que escuché, sólo supe que es un poder muy antiguo y completamente desconocido para los de la TSAB" - respondió Anne

\- "Así que era eso..." - dijo Nanoha comprendiendo parcialmente lo que ocurría a su alrededor

\- "Creo que con eso al menos podremos estar prevenidos, iré a contactar a la TSAB" - dijo Fate mientras se retiraba de la habitación

\- "Ok, entre más ayuda mejor" - dijo Anne con una sonrisa

\- "Vaya, eso fue raro" - dijo Nanoha

\- "Que cosa?" - preguntó Anne

\- "Por lo general las personas que rescatamos o que nos buscan nos piden ayuda solo a nosotras o a un grupo específico de nosotros" - respondió Nanoha

\- "Ya veo..." - dijo Anne

\- "Pero es bueno que pienses así, cuando nos den de alta te llevaré a la que fue mi casa y te presentaré a alguien" - dijo Nanoha sonriente

Mientras tanto en un lugar apartado de la sala de espera del hospital...

\- "Bardiche, comunicame con el cuartel por favor" -

\- "Yes sir" - contestó Bardiche al tiempo que establecía la comunicación con el cuartel

\- "Hola?" - contestó la comandante Hayate Yagami al tiempo que aparecía su imagen en una pantalla holográfica

\- "Oh Fate eres tú! Que bueno que llamas, como se encuentran allá?" - dijo Hayate al ver la imagen de Fate en su oficina

\- "Me gustaría decir que todo va bien pero la realidad es otra" - contestó Fate

\- "Y eso?" - preguntó Hayate cambiando su expresión a una mas seria

\- "Anoche hubo un incidente con una persona que manipulaba un tipo de magia completamente nuevo para nosotros" - respondió Fate

\- "En serio?" - preguntó Hayate

\- "Así es, le mandaré imágenes de lo ocurrido" - dijo Fate al tiempo que Bardiche le enviaba a Hayate las imágenes

\- "Vaya... Esto si es nuevo para nosotros... Pondré a trabajar ahora mismo al equipo de investigación para por lo menos conseguir un poco de información" - dijo Hayate seriamente

\- "Y como se encuentra Nanoha?" - añadió Hayate

\- "Pues... La pasó muy mal pero ahora ya está fuera de peligro" - respondió Fate

\- "Pero hay alguien más quien nos brindó algo de información sobre los objetivos finales de aquel ataque" - añadió Fate a la respuesta

Mientras tanto en la habitación donde se encontraba Nanoha recibió una llamada de Hayate mediante Raising Heart, Nanoha le contó lo ocurrido anoche y Anne le brindó la información que sabía, así al menos ya tendrían una idea de eso, a lo que se estaban enfrentando.

Al día siguiente Vivio visitó a Nanoha en el hospital

\- "Nanoha-mama!" - gritó de emoción mientras se le abalanzaba a su madre adoptiva

\- "Ay ayayayay, Vivio ten mas cuidado, a mamá aún le duele su hermoso y sensual cuerpo" - dijo la cobriza mientras dejaba a Vivio en el suelo

\- "Lo siento..." - dijo la pequeña rubia

\- "Cierto! Aprovecharé que estás aquí para presentarte a Anne" - dijo Nanoha

\- "Hola, me llamo Vivio Takamachi, encantada en conocerte" - dijo Vivio con su sonrisa que la caracteriza

\- "Mucho gusto, Vivio" - dijo Anne soltando una ligera sonrisa

En ese momento ambas chicas comenzaron a compartir entre ellas y se volvieron buenas amigas.

\- "Bueno, en la TSAB ya están enterados de lo ocurrido y dijeron que investigarían mas a fondo" - dijo Fate entrando nuevamente a la habitación

\- "Menos mal que les avisaste" - dijo Nanoha

\- "Si, ahora solo falta que te den de alta y pues... Esperar a ver que sucede" - dijo Fate con un poco de fatiga

Nanoha asintió y juntas se quedaron discutiendo sobre otras cosas mientras las dos niñas continuaban en lo suyo.

Unos pocos días después a Nanoha y a Anne las dieron de alta en el hospital, pudo volver a casa junto a sus seres queridos en la tierra.

Esa misma noche en un lugar bien frío (tipo Canadá en invierno) de la tierra ese círculo mágico desconocido hace su aparición en el cielo nocturno sorprendiendo a unas pocas personas de un pueblo pequeño, después aparece un pilar de luz carmesí debajo de aquel círculo y de éste emerge aquel monstruo que atacó a la pequeña Anne en el primer encuentro con Nanoha.

\- "Este pueblito está perfecto, con esto atraeremos a la conejilla de indias" - dijo la chica que atacó a Nanoha anteriormente

\- "Muy bien Machthaber, ya sabes que hacer" - dio la orden esa chica

El monstruo abrió su boca mientras cargaba una gran carga de energía mágica en su boca

Mientras tanto en la cafetería Midori-ya...

\- "Unknown energy detected" - dijo Raising Heart alertando a todos en el lugar

\- "Eh? Dónde?" - le preguntó Nanoha a su dispositivo

\- "The energy pulse is 123,000 kilometers from here" - contestó Raising Heart al tiempo que mostraba un mapa en donde se detectaba aquel pulso de energía

\- "Vaya, está como lejos" - dijo Vivio quien estaba presente

\- "No importa si está en Ciudad Bolívar, hay que ir a investigar" - dijo Fate alistando a Bardiche

\- "Esta bien, iremos contigo" - dijo Vivio quien ya se había transformado en su forma adulta

Chris hace su clásico signo de aprobación

\- "Yo también iré, creo saber de quien se trata" - dijo Nanoha volteando a ver por la ventana

Volviendo a aquel lugar... Machthaber ya había acabado con casi la totalidad de aquel pueblito

\- "Wow, con este panorama nadie creería que había un pueblito aquí" - dijo aquella chica mientras se reía sádicamente

\- "Cuando esa tal Nanoha venga y vea esto se llevará tremenda frustración y será el momento perfecto para capturarla" - añadió mientras volaba hacia una de las casas destruidas

Nanoha, Fate y Vivio llegan al sitio del ataque

\- "Esto es horrible..." - dijo Vivio claramente impactada con la escena

Nanoha ve a lo lejos un cadáver que le llama la atención y rápidamente va a verlo, acto seguido queda completamente impactada con lo que acaba de ver.

\- "Que sucede Nanoha?" - preguntó Fate llegando al mismo sitio, ella también queda impactada

El cadáver que vieron fue el de una pequeña niña de unos 8 años de edad rostizado por completo, al lado de ella se encontraba una pequeña cadena dorada.

\- "No puede ser... Es la niña que nos ayudó en la misión anterior..." - dijo Nanoha mientras contenía sus lágrimas

\- "Es... Cierto..." - dijo Fate visiblemente afectada

\- "Pero todo apunta a que el ataque fue reciente, las cenizas aún emanan calor, el responsable debe estar por aquí" - añadió Fate mientras pasa su mano por una ceniza

\- "Vaya vaya... No pensé que descubrieran eso en menos de nada" - dijo aquella chica apareciendo en el cielo

Fate y Vivio se ponen en posición de pelea

\- "Esa voz... Esa... Horrenda voz!" - dijo Nanoha levantando lentamente su rostro

\- "Tú..." - dijo Nanoha con voz profunda

\- "Oh, finalmente volvemos a vernos, conejillo de indias" - dijo la chica sonriendo maliciosamente

\- "Deja de llamarme así!" - gritó Nanoha lanzándose contra ella

\- "Oh, quieres iniciar ahora?"

Nanoha y esa chica chocan sus ataques varias veces

\- "Vivio, hay que ayudarla!" - dijo Fate a Vivio

Vivio asintió y ambas lanzaron un gran salto preparando sus mejores movimientos

\- "Accel Smash!" - gritó Vivio al tiempo que lanzaba un súper golpe con su puño derecho

\- "Qué?" - dijo Vivio al ver que aquella chica había podido repeler su movimiento insignia

\- "Tu también quieres una lección verdad?" - dijo apretándole la mano a Vivio

La chica le baja el puño a Vivio y una vez que tiene la cara a la altura de su pecho, le propina una súper patada con la punta de su zapato metálico la cual le hace girar su cabeza 90 grados y la deja con los ojos completamente blancos

\- "Una fuera" - dijo la chica luego de propinarle ese golpe certero

\- "Vivio!" - gritó Nanoha al tiempo que veía a su hija adoptiva caer a la nieve

Fate trata de hacerle daño a aquella chica con su Riot Zanber pero ella simplemente repelía los golpes del dispositivo de Fate

\- "Definitivamente no aprenden... Yo solo vine por ella" - dijo señalando a Nanoha

\- "Tendrás que pasar por mi cadáver si crees que te dejaré llevarla!" - dijo Fate retándola

\- "Está bien" - dijo la chica mientras su dispositivo brillaba de color escarlata

En su mano apareció una pequeña bolita de color roja la cual envió directamente al pecho de Fate

\- "Uh? Y eso que fue?" - se preguntó la cobriza hasta que notó que aquella bolita de energía mágica comenzó a brillar

\- "Scarlet Blazer..."

\- "Fate, sal de ahí ahora!" - le gritó Nanoha a Fate

\- "Bakuhatsu!"

Aquella bolita de energía mágica se convirtió en un gran torrente explosivo que le dio de lleno a Fate dejándola gravemente afectada

\- "Ja! Creíste que con eso ibas a detenerme?" - le dijo Fate al salir de la explosión

Fate de repente siente un pequeño mareo seguida de una tos, cuando se revisa la mano descubre que ha vomitado sangre

\- "Sangre? Porqué... Vomité sangre?" - pensaba la rubia de ojos borgoña

\- "Sabía que ese ataque no te mataría de lleno, nada más quería saber si también eres apta para ese experimento..."

Cuando menos lo pensó, Nanoha ya estaba en frente de aquella chica lista para liquidarla

\- "Esta vez te las voy a cobrar todas entendiste!?" - le gritó Nanoha

\- "Vaya, ya quieres reanudar esto?" - dijo la chica al tiempo que ambas intercambiaban golpes causando grandes estruendos en el cielo seguidos de pequeños rastros mágicos escarlatas y rosas brillantes

Esos estruendos despiertan a Vivio

\- "Nanoha-mama está peleando muy rápido..." - dijo con voz entrecortada mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente

La chica le arroja varias esferas de energía mágica a Nanoha las cuales son rebanadas por un Accel Shoot, luego reanudan su choque físico a alta velocidad

\- "Sabes, estoy comenzando a cansarme... Pensé que me podrías entretener pero parece que fallé en mis cálculos..." - dijo la chica al tiempo que preparaba un súper ataque con su meno derecha mientras con la izquierda recibía los golpes furiosos de Nanoha

Su cuerpo comienza a emanar un aura de color escarlata mientras el círculo mágico extraño para todos hace su aparición nuevamente

Mientras eso ocurría, en la TSAB Hayate se daba cuenta de lo ocurrido mediante las imágenes que le enviaba Bardiche en tiempo real

Del círculo mágico de esa chica aparecieron varias cadenas con púas las cuales amarraron a Nanoha y al tiempo la hacían sangrar en sus muñecas y pies

\- "Deberías estar agradecida, la señora te quiere con vida" - dijo mientras cargaba una bolita de energía mágica carmesí ahora con pequeños relámpagos en su dedo índice

\- "Suéltala!" - gritó Fate al tiempo que volaba a atacarla

\- "No te metas en esto entrometida!" - lanzó un corte hacia el pecho de Fate el cual le dio y la dejó nuevamente herida

\- "Omega Blaze!" - dijo aquella chica convirtiendo aquella bolita en un poderoso rayo carmesí el cual impactó de lleno a Nanoha destruyendo al instante su Barrier Jacket y mandando a volar a Raising Heart no muy lejos

Aquel súper ataque despareció una montaña entera, el cuerpo de Nanoha herido y desnudo cayó a la nieve cerca de donde cayó Fate por la cortada en el pecho

\- "Na... No... Ha..." - repitió Fate mientras se arrastraba forzosamente tratanto de alcanzar el cuerpo de su amiga malherida

Una vez logró llegar junto a ella ese círculo mágico carmesí aparece debajo del cuerpo de Nanoha seguida del aterrizaje de aquella chica

\- "Na... No... Ha..." - dijo Fate nuevamente tratando de tocarla

La chica le da una patada en la mano a Fate alejándola del cuerpo de su amiga

\- "Oye! Ya te dije que no interfirieras! Eres muy fastidiosa!" - le gritó aquella chica

\- "Quien... Eres?" - preguntó Fate a la chica

\- "Ni modo, te lo diré, mi nombre es... Janett..."

Al tiempo que dijo su nombre los ojos de Fate se volvieron blancos y ésta cae inconsciente.

Horas después en la enfermería de la TSAB...

\- "Testarossa..." - una voz familiar se oía lejos pero al tiempo se acercaba

Fate abrió los ojos y vio a Signum y el resto de los Wolkenritter, Erio, Caro, Teana, Subaru y la comandante Hayate

\- "Qué hago aquí?" - se preguntó Fate

\- "Estabas inconsciente y Vivio te trajo aquí" - respondió Hayate

\- "No es necesario que nos reportes algo, Bardiche ya nos envió todo, incluso sabemos que Nanoha fue secuestrada por aquella chica" - añadió

\- "Hablando de eso..." - dijo Fate cabizbaja

\- "Quiero pedir disculpas a todos, en especial a usted comandante Hayate, he fallado como una de las 3 ases... No pude salvarla... En verdad quiero disculparme con ustedes"

\- "Oye, no es necesario que te disculpes Fate" - dijo Hayate

\- "Todo esto pasó demasiado rápido y a duras penas tu viejo amigo logró enviarnos la información que necesitamos, si te preocupa Nanoha no hay problema, la traeremos de vuelta sana y salva sin importar lo que suceda!" - añadió Hayate con actitud determinante

\- "Comandante..."

\- "Bien... La información que nos entregó Bardiche es valiosa, esta noche el equipo de investigación hará lo correspondiente para determinar contra qué estamos luchando, les pido a todas que estén alerta ante un eventual ataque y Fate..."

\- "Si?" - respondió la rubia

\- "Concéntrate en recuperarte" - le ordenó Hayate

\- "Está bien..." - dijo Fate cabizbaja ya que aún seguía pensando en lo que ocurrió con Nanoha

Mientras tanto en aquella nave espacial...

El cuerpo aún desnudo de Nanoha colgaba de brazos y pies en una especie de altar que brillaba de color carmesí

\- "Ella es Takamachi Nanoha? La chica que podrá aguantar este poder?"

\- "Así es! No me fue difícil capturarla" - contestó Janett

\- "Ya veo... Hiciste un buen trabajo, ahora yo me encargaré del resto..." - dijo aquella mujer voluptuosa mientras a Nanoha le colocaban una máscara protectora conectada a unos cables

Volviendo a la habitación del hospital del TSAB...

\- "No me quedaré tranquila mientras aquí hacen meros trámites burocráticos mientras al tiempo le están haciendo quien sabe que cosas a Nanoha, iré yo misma a buscarla!" - pensó Fate al tiempo que miraba las posibles salidas de escape

Fate haciendo uso de su velocidad logra escabullirse de la TSAB para llegar a su casa y por ende al portal usado para ir a la tierra el cual aún se encontraba en buen estado, Fate continuó su ruta hacia el lugar del incidente anterior, menos mal iba preparada para los climas extremos que tendría que enfrentar, comenzó su búsqueda de inmediato siguiendo un posible rastro mágico

{Tema de cierre: "βίος" por Mika Kobayashi}

\- "Nanoha, donde sea que estés te traeré de vuelta" - pensó Fate mientras su silueta desaparecía con la nieve producida por la ventisca que estaba ocurriendo en ese instante

{Scenario: "jhondb2013"}

\- "Parece que alguien más... Se ha unido a mi búsqueda..." - dijo una chica de 25 años de edad de cabello azul liso el cual se movía con el viento

\- "Tendré que ponerle una prueba para saber si está lista" - dijo esa misma chica al tiempo que lanzaba un salto causando que su silueta contrastara con la de la luna llena"

{Voice Peformances:

Nanoha Takamachi: Yukari Tamura

Fate Testarossa Harlaown: Nana Mizuki

Vivio Takamachi: Kaori Mizuhashi

Momoko Takamachi: Erika Amano

Shiro Takamachi: Kazuya Ichijou

Hayate Yagami: Kana Ueda

Teana Lanster: Mai Nakahara

Sachie Ishida: Kumi Sakuma

Raising Heart: Donna Burke

Bardiche: Kevin J. England

Monile Mortem: Tetsuya Kakihara

Karmesin Gott: Alexandra Haefelin

Anne: Ai Shimizu

Ship Boss: Rei Igarashi

Janett: Asami Sanada

Recording Studio: OP Requiem Studio

Key Animation: Masaaki Yamano, Yoshihiko Umakoshi, Naotoshi Shida, Akie Tsutsuki, Ken Katou, Shintaro Tsubota, Sushio, Naoki Tate, Hayashi Yuki, Takahiro Miura, Tomoyuki Kitamura, Yukiko Ono, Yuuki Itoh

Character Design/Animation Director: Yasuhiro Okuda

In-between Animation: GAINAX, Trigger, SILVER LINK, Seven Arcs

Digital Coloring: Asahi Productions

Color Design: Tomoko Sasaki

Backgrounds: Studio Pablo

Part 1 Ending Theme: "βίος" performed by Mika Kobayashi

Animation Production: Sunrise

}

 **Próximamente en "Mahou Senki Lyrical Nanoha: Crimson Force"**

 **Reporte 2:** "Experimentos"


	2. Reporte 2: Experimentos

**原作：都築真紀 「魔法少女リリカルなのは」より** **(Autor Original: Masaki Tsuzuki "Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha")**

 **制作：サンライス** **(Producción: Sunrise)**

\- "Parece que alguien más... Se ha unido a mi búsqueda..." - dijo una chica de 25 años de edad de cabello azul liso el cual se movía con el viento

\- "Tendré que ponerle una prueba para saber si está lista" - dijo esa misma chica al tiempo que lanzaba un salto causando que su silueta contrastara con la de la luna llena

Mientras tanto en la TSAB, Signum pasaba por el pasillo mientras esperaba los resultados de la investigación que ordenó Hayate, decidió ir a ver a Fate pero cuando llegó a su habitación quedó sorprendida ya que Fate ya no estaba allí

\- "Aquí vamos de nuevo Testarossa..." - pensó Signum al ver la cama vacía

\- "Lo siento pero esta vez no te podré cubrir, necesitamos todas las fuerzas disponibles" - añadió a su pensamiento mientras iba hacia donde estaba todo el equipo de investigación

 **Mahou Senki Lyrical Nanoha: Crimson Force**

 **Reporte 2: Experimentos**

Mientras tanto en Uminari, Anne veía atentamente el cielo estrellado pensando en todo el caos que se había formado

\- "Te gusta mucho ver las estrellas?" - dijo Momoko mientras traía dos tazas de chocolate caliente

\- "Ah... Sí... Eso creo" - respondió Anne repentinamente a la pregunta de Momoko

\- "Por tu mirada puedo deducir que algo te preocupa, o quiero decir alguien"

\- "A quien engaño... Sí, estoy preocupada por todo este asunto, además las señoritas Nanoha, Fate y Vivio no han regresado... Esto me trae muy mala espina, además no puedo ayudarlas desde aquí" - dijo Anne visiblemente deprimida por todo este asunto al tiempo que le daba unos sorbos a su café

\- "Ya veo... Así que te preocupan ellas... Sabes, yo internamente siempre estoy preocupada por ellas, quien sabe si en algún momento pierden la vida en una misión muy peligrosa..." - dijo Momoko luego de escuchar esas palabras de Anne

\- "Pero al mismo tiempo tengo la seguridad de que volverán con vida a sus respectivos hogares a descansar, siempre lo he dicho: 'Lo que no las mata las hace más fuertes' no es así?" - añadió

\- "... Tiene razón..." - dijo Anne mientras sonreía, Momoko le había bajado un poco la preocupación

\- "Ahora será mejor que vayamos a dormir, si gustas puedes usar el cuarto de huéspedes" - dijo Momoko mientras se llevaba las dos tazas ya vacías hacia la cocina

\- "Muchas gracias señora Takamachi" - dijo Anne al tiempo que hacía una reverencia

\- "Señora? Jejejeje mejor dime Momoko si?" - respondió Momoko

\- "Está bien... Momoko" - dijo Anne un poco insegura

Una vez Momoko se alejó de Anne el dispositivo de ella comenzó a sonar

\- "Eh? Como rayos...?" - dijo Anne al tiempo que sacaba el dispositivo de su bolsillo

Una vez lo sacó se generó una pantalla holográfica mostrando la cara de Hayate quien lucía muy cansada ya que no había dormido en todo ese tiempo

\- "Vaya al fin dimos con el que era, chicos son lo máximo!" - dijo Hayate a su equipo de investigación mientras Anne no entendía nada de lo que veía

\- "Oh, hola! Tu eres Anne?" - preguntó Hayate al percatarse de que Anne la estaba mirando

\- "Sí, soy yo" - contestó Anne

\- "Perfecto, me presento soy la comandante Hayate Yagami del TSAB, supimos que tú tienes algo que ver con lo que ocurrió recientemente y queremos saber todo lo ocurrido y también que nos ayudes de soporte" - dijo Hayate

\- "Está bien, estaré mas tranquila si puedo ayudar con algo para solucionar esto" - respondió Anne accediendo a la petición de Hayate

\- "Wow, no creí que aceptarías tan rápido... Pero me parece excelente, primero ve a este lugar" - dijo Hayate mientras en otra pantalla mostraba el mapa del parque a donde habían llegado Nanoha y Fate

\- "Bien pero quiero saber algo" - dijo Anne

\- "Que cosa?" - preguntó Hayate

\- "Cómo le hicieron para hallar el patrón de comunicación de este dispositivo?" - preguntó Anne curiosa

\- "Bueno... Eso... La verdad es que fue muy complicado... Mejor te doy los detalles cuando llegues" - dijo Hayate, acto seguido las pantallas desaparecieron cortando la comunicación

\- "Así que era eso..." - dijo Anne luego de cortar comunicación con Hayate

Acto seguido apareció un mapa de Uminari el cual le indicaba un sitio específico al cual Anne debía ir.

Mientras tanto en aquel lugar donde caía una gran tormenta de nieve Fate continuaba su camino buscando a Nanoha

\- "Sir, magical pulse incoming" - advirtió Bardiche

\- "Dónde?" - preguntó Fate un poco confundida por la repentina advertencia

De repente un ataque mágico de color azul cae en frente de Fate y éste la hizo retroceder unos pasos debido a la densidad de la nieve

\- "Wow, eso estuvo cerca... Quien habrá hecho eso? No se ve nadie cerca" - se cuestionaba la rubia

\- "Así que finalmente decidiste buscarla no es así?" - dijo aquella chica acercándose poco a poco

\- "Como sabes eso?" - preguntó Fate

\- "Desde aquí se te nota..." - dijo la chica con aire de superioridad

\- "Está comenzando a hacerme enojar..." - pensó Fate

\- "Bardiche, no sabes quien es ella?" - preguntó Fate a su viejo amigo

\- "No Sir, i don't have any information about her" - contestó

\- "Ya veo..."

\- "Antes de continuar... Me gustaría probar tus habilidades, así podré saber si puedes ayudarme con mi objetivo" - dijo la chica

\- "Bien, lo haré pero con una condición" - accedió Fate

\- "Cual?"

\- "Dime todo sobre ti y tu objetivo"

\- "Caroline"

\- "Uh?" - se preguntó Fate

\- "Caroline Rosenzweig, ese es mi nombre y éste es mi dispositivo X42S" - dijo señalando su dispositivo ubicado en su pecho protegido por varias piezas de metal duro

\- "Mi objetivo es recuperar a mi pequeña hermana"

\- "Espera, dijiste 'hermana'?" - preguntó Fate

\- "Te lo contaré después, por ahora..." - Caroline se mueve a gran velocidad a atacar a Fate pero ésta logra bloquear el ataque de X42S

Fate logra zafarse de la presión ejercida por X42S en su forma "Trasient Spear"

\- "Eres buena Testarossa, pero parece que tratas de contenerte" - dijo Caroline preparándose para atacar de nuevo

\- "Parece que debo luchar en serio... Overdrive! Shin Sonic Form!" - gritó Fate, luego su vestimenta fue cambiando a la nueva versión del Sonic Form

\- "Oh, interesante forma" - dijo Caroline al tiempo que comenzaba a correr hacia Fate

Fate hacía lo mismo pero a una velocidad impresionante

Ambas comenzaron a chocar sus armas una y otra vez causando estruendos en varios sitios cercanos

En medio de una distracción de Fate, Caroline le asesta un golpe en la cara con su arma mandándola al suelo, Fate se pone de pie rápidamente y con Bardiche en su forma Riot Zanber Stinger manda varias ondas de corte, una de ellas va directo a Caroline

\- "Eso no servirá!" - dijo Caroline activando su barrera protectora la cual se desvaneció junto al ataque de Fate

Fate continuaba disparando varias ondas de corte a sitios cercanos

\- "A donde rayos atacas?" - preguntó Caroline, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que aquellas ondas hacían un efecto boomerang y que varias se dirigían hacia ella

\- "Tch! Eres una genio Testarossa pero aún no has visto de lo que soy capaz" - dijo mientras levantaba su arma al cielo y las partes azules de su dispositivo comenzaron a brillar intensamente

\- "Esto es sólo una pequeña muestra" - dijo Caroline

Debajo de ella surgió un círculo mágico azul brillante que denota su estilo de magia proveniente de Mid-Childa

\- "Su magia es de Mid-childa!" - de una pensó Fate al ver aquel círculo

A medida que las ondas de corte se acercaban Caroline cargaba más energía en su dispositivo

\- "Thunderbolt Protection!" - al gritar el ataque varios truenos azules comenzaron a caer del cielo destruyendo los ataques de Fate y generando una especie de barrera

\- "Y esto ha sido la primera parte, ahora viene lo interesante" - dijo Caroline mientras apuntaba su dispositivo hacia Fate

\- "Ni creas que me quedaré quieta! Bardiche, Riot Zanber Calamity!" - dijo Fate al tiempo que Bardiche cambiaba de forma, listo para contrarrestar el ataque de Caroline

\- "Hace tiempo que no hacíamos esto así, estás listo amigo?" - preguntó Fate a su fiel compañero

\- "Yes sir" - contestó Bardiche

\- "Celestial..." - el ataque de Caroline se incrementaba más

El ataque de Fate comenzaba a cargarse rápidamente

\- "Thunder Smasher!" - Fate lanzó su ataque, un gran rayo mágico muy similar al Divine Buster de Nanoha

\- "...Blast!" - Caroline también lanzó su ataque también perteneciente a la categoría 'Buster'

Ambos ataques se chocan entre sí y comienza un duelo para ver cual gana, el Celestial Blast de Caroline comienza a agarrar ventaja frente al Thunder Smasher de Fate

\- "Creí que eras más fuerte pero me equivoqué, no podrás ayudarme con mi objetivo" - dijo Caroline haciendo recordar varias cosas a Fate

*inicia flashback*

\- "Eres sólo un estorbo!, No sirves para nada!" - le gritaba Precia al tiempo que la azotaba cuando estaba pequeña

\- "Sólo eres un experimento fallido! Eres débil!" - continuaban aquellos insultos

*termina flashback*

El ataque de Fate comienza a incrementarse y poco a poco superar al Celestial Blast de Caroline

\- "Sabes una cosa?" - preguntó Fate secamente

\- "Tú eres la segunda persona que me obliga a hacer... ESTO!" - El Thunder Smasher de Fate crece desmesuradamente erradicando el ataque de Caroline

\- "Qué? Recuperó sus fuerzas en menos de nada!" - dijo Caroline sorprendida, luego esboza una sonrisa

Caroline logra esquivar por suerte el Thunder Smasher de Fate el cual desaparece después de que Caroline lo esquivara

Caroline aterriza en la nieve (o lo que queda de ella) sudando un poco

\- "No debí subestimarte, ahora veo que llevas un pasado doloroso y tratas de proteger tu presente y tu futuro... Lo noté en aquella frase que dijiste"

\- "Si, eso es lo que trato de hacer... Y si es necesario moriré por eso" - respondió Fate visiblemente agotada a la frase de su contrincante

\- "Aún quieres continuar? Ya confirmé lo que necesitaba saber" - preguntó Caroline

\- "Puedo hacer esto toda la noche" - respondió Fate

\- "Como quieras, continuemos... Pero de otro modo" - clava su arma en la nieve y prepara sus puños

\- "Ah ya veo, una pelea física, no hay problema" - dijo Fate clavando a Bardiche en la nieve y también preparando sus puños

Ambas contrincantes comienzan a pelear usando sus puños y patadas

Caroline y Fate luchan a un mismo nivel físico

En un descuido de Caroline, Fate le asesta una patada la cual la hace caer pero Caroline se levanta rápido y le ataca con una esfera mágica azul la cual roza una mejilla de Fate.

Fate contraataca también lanzando pequeñas esferas de magia amarillas las cuales Caroline repele con pequeños círculos protectores.

Fate iba a asestar un puñetazo cuando de repente comienza a vomitar sangre, luego de desvanece en frente de Caroline

\- "Oye Testarossa! Que te sucede? Testarossa!" - dijo Caroline mientras la revisaba a ver que le había sucedido

Cuando revisa su rostro ve varios chorros de sangre salir de su boca

\- "Eh? Acaso ella tiene... Eso?" - se preguntó Caroline luego de verla en ese estado

Mientras tanto en la sala de investigación de la TSAB...

\- "Oh... Que jornada tan laaaaarga" - decía Hayate mientras miraba los pocos resultados que iban saliendo de la investigación

En un portal cercano al sitio de Hayate apareció Anne

\- "Oh, llegaste Anne" - dijo Hayate con una sonrisa

\- "Así que esto es lo que llaman TSAB..." - pensó Anne mientras daba una mirada rápida al sitio

\- "Que bueno que llegaste puedes ser de mucha utilidad para esta investigación, necesitamos saber que clase de poder es el que estamos enfrentando, creo que ahora sí podrás recordar mas cosas cierto?" - dijo Hayate mientras le mostraba pequeños datos resultado de la investigación

\- "Así es, a ese poder se le conoce como Sistema Ryuusei debido a que usa energía vital y no usa Linker Cores" - dijo Anne

\- "Espera, no usan Linker Cores?" - preguntó Hayate

\- "Exacto, eso es para que los enemigos no hallaran un punto débil tan lógico, si los datos que vi no me fallan este sistema fue desarrollado durante el incidente de los Wolkenritter" - respondió Anne

\- "Ya veo, esto puede ser mas peligroso que una Lost Logia..." - dijo Hayate pensativa

\- "Y para qué crees que hayan raptado a Nanoha?" - preguntó Hayate

\- "No tendría una idea clara pero... " - respondió Anne con inseguridad

\- "Pero...?" - preguntó Hayate

\- "Lo más probable es que quieran ir más allá de sus límites" - respondió Anne

Mientras tanto en aquella nave ...

Nanoha continuaba encadendadenada y semi-desnuda, con una máscara negra puesta en su rostro y varios cables y cadenas conectadas a sus extremidades

\- "Bien bien, será mejor comenzar de una buena vez" - dijo Jannet

Del techo aparece una máquina con una pequeña esfera roja cuya energía emanaba intensamente, se acerca lentamente al pecho de Nanoha el cual comienza a abrirse de a poco

Nanoha internamente siente ese dolor y las lágrimas comienzan a bajar por sus mejillas sin que nadie mas se diera cuenta

\- "Sólo un poco más... Un poco más..." - dijo Jannet a medida de que se acercaba aquella esfera

Una vez la esfera está lo suficientemente cerca unos truenos magentas comienzan a salir del pecho de Nanoha atrayendo a aquella esfera roja hacia su interior, durante el proceso Nanoha se retuerce del dolor debido a que es una gran cantidad de energía mágica, una gran cantidad que jamás había manejado en sus 23 años de vida

Una vez aquella esfera ingresó por completo al cuerpo de Nanoha, ésta se calmó por unos momentos

\- "Eh? Que pasó?" - se preguntó Jannet

Nanoha quedó inmóvil por un momento...

\- "Rayos, a lo último no aguantó... Qué?"

El pecho de Nanoha comenzó a brillar de color rojo y un aura del mismo color comenzó a emanar en todo su cuerpo

La mujer que había ordenado el rapto veía todo desde un sitio alejado, esbozó una sonrisa maléfica al ver aquella reacción del cuerpo de Nanoha.

Nanoha logra romper las cadenas y cables con gran furia, luego rompe las de los pies y comienza a caminar lentamente hacia adelante al tiempo que comienzan a surgir rayos de tonos rojos.

La mujer que estaba viendo todo desde aquel sitio baja al sitio y trata de acercarse a Nanoha

\- "Excelente... Finalmente conseguimos nuestro objetivo..." - decía aquella mujer mientras extiende su mano

Nanoha extiende su mano derecha y de allí emerge una nueva versión de la forma Exceed de Raising Heart

\- "M-Momento, esto no debería ocurrir..." - advirtió Jannet

\- "Qué importa!? Esto es mejor de lo que esperaba!" - respondió la mujer

Nanoha la mira y luego de unos segundos le apunta con su dispositivo

\- "Espera!..." - le ordenó la mujer pero Nanoha comenzaba a cargar un ataque mágico de color rojo

\- "Activen sistema de contención ahora!" - ordenó la mujer, esa orden fue ejecutada de inmediato y una especie de cápsula protectora aisló a Nanoha del resto de presentes

\- "Definitivamente algo anda mal aquí, tenías razón Jannet, para que me haya apuntado así quiere decir que debo someterla a las malas" - le dijo la mujer a la pequeña

Dentro de la cápsula Nanoha comenzaba a retorcerse y gritar por el excesivo poder recién adquirido

De la espalda comienzan a surgir varias marcas las cuales se van extendiendo hasta llegar a sus mejillas, luego la mitad de su máscara se rompe dejando ver medio rostro lleno de ira y el ojo derecho (en tercera persona) de color rojo

Afuera de la cápsula se escuchan varios golpes en la parte de arriba, luego esa parte explotar dejando ver la silueta de Nanoha en ese estado de ira... El "Demonio Blanco" había despertado... Ahora con más fuerza e ira.

\- "Entonces... la leyenda era cierta..!" - dijo temeroso uno de los soldados del lugar

\- "Leyenda?" - preguntó la mujer

\- "Sí, se dice que en este mundo hay un ser conocido como 'el demonio blanco' y otro conocido como 'el ángel negro'... Parece que nos hemos encontrado con uno de ellos" - respondió aún mas temeroso el soldado

\- "Así que ella es... El demonio blanco?" - preguntó la mujer

\- "Así es.. Señora" - respondió el soldado

Nanoha levantó a Raising Heart nuevamente hacia arriba y con un "pequeño" ataque mágico rompió el techo de la nave saliendo hacia el exterior dónde aún se daba esa tormenta nevada

Una nueva barrier jacket se generó en Nanoha pero esta vez de gama negra/roja, varios truenos se formaron de manera circular en el cielo justo encima de Nanoha, debajo de ella apareció el círculo magico del estilo Mid-childa Pero ahora tenía unos detalles adicionales en su decoración lo que indicaba que el Sistema Ryuusei fue adaptado completamente a su cuerpo

Los soldados iban a reaccionar a aquel movimiento cuando se vieron atrapados por las ataduras producidas por el ataque de Nanoha

\- "Scarlet Blaster, liberado" - dijo Nanoha en tono seco

Nanoha se elevó lo suficiente y varios rayos rojos la impactaron pero ésta solo canalizó esos rayos a la punta de Raising Heart formando una bola creciente de poder mágico

\- "No dejaré que esa maldita se escape, debo tenerla bajo mi poder!" - la mujer se logra liberar de la atadura de Nanoha y vuela directo a atacarla, cuando trata de darle el primer golpe Nanoha la repele con su mano derecha y con la otra le apunta un ataque con su dedo índice

\- "Debo tenerte en mis manos!" - dijo volviendo a atacarla pero Nanoha se le adelantó y disparó un gran torrente de energía mágica la cual deja herida de consideración a la mujer

Después de volvió a concentrar en el ataque principal

\- "Ryuusei... Breaker!" - una variante más poderosa del Starlight Breaker es disparada hacia la nave la cual queda parcialmente destruida debido a que era blindada pero gran parte del sitio alrededor fue afectado por la onda del ataque dejando mucha destrucción varios soldados pulverizados

Luego de eso Nanoha comienza a volar sin rumbo fijo.

Jannet despierta luego de aquella conmoción

\- "Que... rayos pasó aquí?" - se preguntó atónita

\- "Esa... Maldita... Experimento fallido..." - decía la mujer mientras vomitaba sangre por montones

\- "Señora!" - dijo Jannet preocupada por el estado de su ama

\- "Esto... No se quedará así... Nunca te lo voy a perdonar..." - continuó la mujer con sus puyas hacia Nanoha, luego se desvanece en la nieve

\- "Rápido! Alguno de los que queda de pie soliciten mas suministros!" - ordenó Jannet

De inmediato los soldados que aún podían andar se pusieron a sus tareas de emergencia

Nanoha continuaba surcando los cielos tormentosos de ese día, estaba debilitándose cuando un rayo le impactó de lleno en la espalda haciéndola precipitarse al suelo chocando con varios árboles e impactando con una gran roca, su barrier jacket desapareció dejándola semi-desnuda, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban logró llegar a un árbol hueco donde se refugió y se quitó la otra parte de la máscara que la cubría, luego de entrar en posición fetal Nanoha fue quedándose dormida poco a poco.

En ese momento pasaba una señora con su pequeña hija tratando de llegar a casa luego de cosechar algunas frutas, la niña recoge parte del metal que dejó Nanoha durante su caída luego se dió cuenta de que había un rastro de lo que para ella pudo haber sido algún accidente aéreo.

\- "Mira, parece que hubiera ocurrido un accidente, seguimos el rastro?" - preguntó la niña a su madre quien estaba sorprendida

\- "Eh? Ah sí, sigamos el rastro, tal vez haya alguien en problemas" - contestó su madre saliendo del shock de la escena

Ambas siguieron la pista de la caída hasta que hallaron el impacto del golpe con una parte de sangre escurriendo, la pequeña niña toca la sangre para inspeccionar

\- "Está fresca" - concluyó

\- "Sí, eso quiere decir que fue hace unos momentos el accidente..." - respondió la madre

\- "Mira, este rastro apunta a aquel árbol hueco, vamos" - ordenó la madre

Ambas se encaminaron hacia aquel árbol y efectivamente encontraron a Nanoha en posición fetal y con serias heridas producidas por el impacto del golpe

\- "Es... Una muchacha" - dijo la niña sorprendida

\- "Sí... Pobrecilla debió pasarla muy mal, vamos a llevarla a casa" - dijo la madre

\- "Genial, allá se mejorará rápido!" - dijo la niña con una notable expresión de alegría

Luego ambas sacan a Nanoha con cuidado de aquel árbol y la madre la carga mientras la niña le presta su chaqueta para cubrirla de la lluvia de esa noche.

Mientras tanto en aquel lugar nevado...

Fate abre los ojos pesadamente

\- "En... en donde estoy?" - se preguntó la rubia

\- "Por fin despertaste bella durmiente" - dijo Caroline al ver despertar a Fate

\- "Ajjj" - se quejó mientras se tocaba la cabeza - "Que fue lo que me pasó?"

\- "Vomitaste sangre y te desvaneciste de buenas a primeras" - respondió Caroline

\- "Ah... Ya veo" - dijo Fate secamente

\- "Eres una maga artificial o me equivoco?" - preguntó Caroline con seriedad

\- "Estás en lo cierto, fui creada a partir del ADN de mi hermana Alicia" - contestó Fate un poco cabizbaja

\- "Ya veo, tal vez no lo sepas pero tienes algo que podría consumirte" - respondió Caroline

\- "Eh? A qué te refieres?"

\- "Mira, como bien sabemos cuando un aparato tecnológico es manipulado irregularmente tiende a deteriorarse en un tiempo menor de lo esperado" -respondió Caroline

\- "Y... Eso que tiene que ver conmigo?"

\- "Pues que al ser una maga artificial tienes el mismo principio, tu cuerpo se deteriora muy rápido por el excesivo uso de magia"

\- "Ya..." - respondió cabizbaja Fate

\- "Que te pasa?" - preguntó Caroline

\- "No... Nada importante, solo estaba pensando en mi familia... No me gustaría abandonarlas siendo tan jóvenes..." - respondió Fate

\- "Solo por curiosidad, Tienes hijos?" - preguntó Caroline

\- "Bueno, es adoptada pero la considero como una hija para mí, su nombre es Vivio" - dijo Fate al tiempo que Bardiche proyectaba una imagen de Vivio comiendo su helado favorito junto a Nanoha

\- "Y ella es...?" - preguntó Caroline señalando a Nanoha en la imagen

\- "Mi mejor mejor amiga, Nanoha Takamachi, es a ella a quien quiero rescatar..." - respondió Fate con una lágrima cayendo por sus mejillas

\- "... Ella es mi hermana" - respondió Caroline al tiempo que X42S proyectaba una imagen de Anne

\- "Uh? Oye yo la conozco" - dijo Fate reconociéndola de inmediato

\- "En serio? Donde la viste?" - preguntó Caroline interesada

\- "Ella fue a pedirnos ayuda, estaba huyendo de una muchacha que la estaba persiguiendo" - respondió Fate

\- "Y donde esta? Necesito que me digas!" - preguntó Caroline aún mas interesada

\- "En estos momentos la TSAB debe tenerla bajo su cuidado..." - respondió Fate pero en ese momento Caroline le aplicó una mirada asesina

\- "Espera... Dijiste TSAB?" -preguntó Caroline enojada

\- "Sí, yo trabajo para esa organización como enforcer" - respondió Fate al interrogante de una enojada Caroline

\- "Los odio..." - dijo Caroline con tono de querer matar a Fate - "Ellos nunca aceptaron mi forma de trabajo y siempre me trataron como el peor ser humano, en especial ese cabeza de cepillo de peluquería"

\- "Ah, te refieres al viejo que a ratos sale en televisión hablando no se que cosas?"

\- "Sale en televisión?"

\- "Si, ahora es gobernante"

\- "Ahora si estamos jodidos" - dijo Caroline con enojo cómico - "Cuando lo vea le pondré mi puño en su nariz!"

\- "Jejeje..." - rió Fate brevemente

\- "Que pasa? No me crees? En serio le pondré mi puño en su nariz!" - dijo Caroline alistando un puño

\- "Eres la segunda persona que me hace reír así" - respondió Fate

\- "Ya me imagino quien fue la primera... Está bien, al menos ella está a salvo con ellos... Y mas les vale que no hagan nada raro"

\- "Tranquila, yo los conozco desde pequeña, se que la cuidarán bien, la organización ahora es diferente"

\- "Ojalá, por ahora debemos dormir un poco, mañana nos fortaleceremos más para ir a darles duro a esas malditas..." - dijo Caroline avivando la fogata

\- "Está bien, dormiré otro poco" - dijo Fate recostándose

\- "Una cosa mas"

\- "Si?"

\- "No te sobreesfuerces demasiado, sé que quieres proteger a tus seres queridos pero no es necesario llevar al extremo tu poder, mañana sabrás más, por ahora descansa" - dijo Caroline acomodándose para dormir y dejando a X42S a un lado

Mientras tanto en la TSAB...

\- "Oye Tea, tengo una pregunta" - dijo Subaru mientras se arreglaba su uniforme

\- "Sí?" - preguntó Teana

\- "Es verdad que hay que patear traseros?" - preguntó Subaru

\- "No exactamente, es una misión para ver dónde se encuentra la instructora Nanoha" - respondió Teana con seriedad

\- "Pero habrá que patear unos cuantos no?"

\- "Tal vez... Yo solo quiero llegar al fondo de esto, dijeron que después de esto darían vacaciones... Y las necesito ahora"

Vita aparece en la puerta

\- "Apresúrense! Recuerden que de esto depende el éxito de la misión y de traerlas a salvo!" - replicó Vita como habitualmente hace

\- "S-sí!" - respondieron ambas arreglándose más rapido

Luego de unos minutos ambas llegan a la reunión extraordinaria donde planearían el ataque

\- "Agradezco inmensamente su presencia muchachos, el motivo de esta reunión es que ya tenemos buena información que nos ayudará en una futura operación, así que pongan atención a lo que les diré, si gustan pueden tomar fotos a la información de la pantalla..." - dijo Hayate

Después todos sacaron sus cámaras con flash y bombardearon el sitio con fotos y flashes

\- "Oye Vita..." - dice Hayate con los ojos abiertos como platos

\- "Que pasa?" - pregunta la pequeña Wolkenritter

\- "Puedo ver el ruido..."

\- "Tch, chicos entiéndanla estuvo varias noches sin descanso tratando de averiguar a que rayos nos enfrentamos..." - les dijo Vita con algo de molestia

\- "Si quieren yo les digo" - intervino Anne

\- "Está bien, si tú quieres..." - accedió Vita

\- "Muchas Gracias, Bien, este poder lo que tiene es que usa la energía vital del cuerpo y es mas fuerte en cuanto a ofensiva, por ende no hay que dejarse llevar por la ira de querer vencer, ellas se aprovecharán de eso para vencerlos de un golpe" - expuso Anne

\- "Ya veo, hay que permanecer serenas en la batalla..." - dijo Teana seriamente

\- "Signum y tú sobrevivirán" - dijo Subaru

\- "Porqué dices eso?" - preguntó Teana

\- "Últimamente no las he visto enojadas, si hablamos de Vita... No le veo futuro"

\- "YA TE OÍ!" - gritó la pelirroja a lo lejos

\- "Silencio ustedes, mejor pongan atención" - les ordenó Signum

\- "... La única ventaja que tenemos es la velocidad, ellas tienen un gran poder destructivo pero nosotros tenemos velocidad, yo también lucharé junto a ustedes!" - continuó Anne

Aquellas últimas palabras hicieron eco especialmente en las integrantes restantes de Riot Force 6 ya que les dió un pequeño presentimiento el cual no sabrían como catalogar si bueno... O malo...

Anne continuó dando la explicación lo que quedó de la noche, todos tomaron nota de lo que debían y no debían hacer ante un eventual encuentro con aquellas personas.

Al día siguiente...

En una pequeña villa campestre el sol comenzaba a brillar y aquel rayo pasó por la ventana de una pequeña habitación, aquel rayo de sol se puso en la cara de Nanoha quien al sentirlo despertó de su sueño.

\- "Eh? Que es este lugar?" - fue el primer cuestionamiento que se hizo al tiempo que miraba a su alrededor

Raising Heart se encontraba a su lado en una mesita pequeña junto a un pequeño desayuno que le había dejado la señora que la había rescatado anoche.

\- "Cierto..." - dijo cabizbaja cuando recordó lo sucedido

Nanoha se levantó de la cama y despacio fue hacia un espejo a lavarse la cara pero cuando se vió la sorpresa no se hizo esperar, su ojo izquierdo era de color rojo escarlata mientras que el derecho continuaba siendo su color natural, luego se vio al pecho y encontró una gran cicatriz en él.

Mientras Nanoha continuaba pensativa viendo aquella cicatriz y su ojo izquierdo la pequeña niña que la encontró llegó a la habitación.

\- "Ah, ya despertaste! Mamá, la muchacha ya despertó!" - dijo la niña emocionada

La madre llegó unos segundos después del llamado

\- "Oh... Buenos días, como te sientes?" - preguntó la señora

\- "Pues... Un poco débil pero bien... Gracias por preguntar" - contestó Nanoha

\- "Me alegra oír eso, ve, toma tu desayuno"

\- "Esperen un momento" - dijo Nanoha yendo por su bandeja

\- "Que haces?" - preguntó la niña

\- "Porqué no comemos juntos?" - preguntó Nanoha con una sonrisa

Nanoha fue con ambas al comedor a tomar el desayuno

\- "Cierto, no nos hemos presentado, yo soy Kaede Maeda y ella es Aiko Maeda" - dijo la señora formalmente

\- "Mucho gusto... Ehmmm... Como te llamas?" - preguntó Aiko

\- "Nanoha, Nanoha Takamachi, encantada en conocerlas" - dijo Nanoha con otra sonrisa

Mientras tanto cerca de la TSAB... Todas entrenaban arduamente para adaptarse a la adversidad del sistema ryuusei, cada una de las integrantes de Riot Force 6 entrenaba para mejorar en la habilidad que distinguía a cada una de ellas.

En ese mismo instante pero en aquellas zonas nevadas Fate continuaba entrenando fuerte con Caroline tal y como ella lo dijo en la noche anterior.

\- "Bien Testarossa, ya estás lista para salvar a tu amada Nanoha... Ahora lo siguiente es buscarla... Qué!?"

\- "Que pasa...? No puede ser...!" - dijo Fate sorprendida por aquello que vio

A lo lejos se veía emerger una gran nave con miles, no millones de pequeñas criaturas volando hacia Uminari

\- "Ah! Caroline, No podemos permitir que vayan a Uminari!" - dijo Fate visiblemente preocupada - "Tal vez allí esté..."

\- "Síguelos sigilosamente, no dejes que te pillen, yo me encargaré del resto" - dijo Caroline preparando a X42S en modo Spear

\- "Segura? Mira que son millones" - respondió Fate

\- "Je, puedo hacer esto todo el día" - dijo Caroline confiada

Fate la observa unos segundos y se aleja volando sigilosamente

En la TSAB se encienden las alarmas

\- "Que sucede!? Shario!" - ordena Hayate

\- "Se aproxima una gran invasión desconocida hacia... " - Shario se detuvo al ver el nombre de la ciudad

\- "Que pasa? Shario..." - preguntó Hayate ante la parada de Shario

\- "... Se dirigen hacia... Uminari" - dijo Shario con expresión de preocupación extrema

\- "Dijiste... Uminari?"

Hayate abandonó la sala para dirigirse a uno de los portales interdimensionales, exactamente a aquel que usó Vivio para traer a Fate el día del secuestro de Nanoha

La pequeña Rein apareció en frente de Hayate mientras ésta continuaba corriendo

\- "Supongo que ya te enteraste" - preguntó Hayate

\- "Sí master, estoy enterada de todo" - respondió la pequeña

\- "Bien, manda este recado a todos los dispositivos, diles que se suspende el entrenamiento y que los necesito en el portal que se dirige a la tierra, tenemos una emergencia"

Una vez Hayate dio la orden de envío todos los integrantes en Mid-Childa recibieron el recado y de una hicieron caso a la orden y fueron hacia aquel portal

En aquella villa Nanoha también vio aquella horda de criaturas aún desconocidas

\- "Que sucede?" - preguntó Aiko

\- "Lo siento Aiko, debo irme" - dijo Nanoha seria

\- "Eh? Porqué?" - preguntó Aiko con tristeza

\- "Emergency" - anunció Raising Heart mientras volaba hacia su dueña

\- "Oye... Ya te vas?" - llega Kaede

\- "Sí, por eso" - señala al cielo y por ende la horda de monstruos

\- "Ya veo... Debes ir a controlar la situación..."

\- "Así es, pero prometo venir a visitarlas" - dijo mientras activaba la forma Exceed de Raising Heart

\- "Espera un momento, antes de que te vayas... Toma esto" - dijo Kaede mientras le pasaba una chaqueta negra ligera con franjas magenta

\- "Era de mi hija mayor, tú te pareces mucho a ella, póntela" - añadió Kaede

Nanoha accedió a la petición de Kaede y se puso aquella chaqueta

\- "Bien, me marcho, prometo venir a visitarlas! Gracias por todo!" - dijo mientras se iba volando de aquella casa

En Uminari aquella nave finalmente había llegado a la costa de la ciudad, todo el cielo comenzó a llenarse de tinieblas y el cielo se oscureció bastante... La gente comenzaba a evacuar la zona lo mas rápido posible

\- "Takamachi Nanoha, sé que esta es tu ciudad de origen! Aparece si no quieres que aquí haya una masacre" - dijo una voz femenina proveniente de la nave mientras esta se enganchaba al suelo con varios ganchos gigantescos

{Ending: "bL∞dy f8" por SawanoHiroyuki[nZk]:Aimer}

\- "Vaya vaya, creo que sí podrás patear traseros a gusto" - le dijo Teana a Subaru quienes estaban en un rascacielos preparándose

{Scenario: jhondb2013}

\- "Recuerden que no se deben dejar llevar..." - les dijo Signum desde otro rascacielos

\- "Vaya... Esto si que es molesto" - refunfuñó Vita... Como siempre

Nanoha y Fate vienen en camino... Por caminos separados dispuestas a acabar con todo esto junto a sus amigos, una gran batalla en la ciudad comienza!

{Voice Peformances:

Nanoha Takamachi: Yukari Tamura

Fate Testarossa Harlaown: Nana Mizuki

Caroline Rosenzweig: Sayaka Ohara

Momoko Takamachi: Erika Ama

Hayate Yagami: Kana Ueda

Teana Lanster: Mai Nakahara

Subaru Nakajima: Chiwa Saito

Signum: Kaori Shimizu

Kaede Maeda: Kumi Sakuma

Aiko Maeda: Sora Amamiya

Raising Heart: Donna Burke

Bardiche: Kevin J. England

Monile Mortem: Tetsuya Kakihara

Karmesin Gott: Alexandra Haefelin

Anne: Ai Shimizu

Ship Boss: Rei Igarashi

Janett/Vita: Asami Sanada

Recording Studio: OP Requiem Studio

Key Animation: Masaaki Yamano, Yoshihiko Umakoshi, Naotoshi Shida, Akie Tsutsuki, Ken Katou, Shintaro Tsubota, Sushio, Naoki Tate, Hayashi Yuki, Takahiro Miura, Tomoyuki Kitamura, Yukiko Ono, Yuuki Itoh, Kazuhiro Ota, Nishiki Itaoka

Character Design/Animation Director: Yasuhiro Okuda

In-between Animation: GAINAX, Trigger, SILVER LINK, Seven Arcs

Digital Coloring: Asahi Productions

Color Design: Tomoko Sasaki

Backgrounds: Studio Pablo

Ending Theme: "bL∞dy f8" performed by SawanoHiroyuki[nZk]:Aimer

Animation Production: Sunrise

}

 **Próximamente en "Mahou Senki Lyrical Nanoha: Crimson Force"**

 **Reporte Final:** "Confrontación"


	3. Reporte Final: Confrontación

原作：都築真紀 「魔法少女リリカルなのは」より (Autor Original: Masaki Tsuzuki "Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha")

制作：サンライス (Producción: Sunrise)

Las criaturas invocadas que salían de la nave se esparcían por todo Uminari causando destrozos por donde quiera que pasaban, desde cabinas telefónicas dañadas hasta negocios y casas destruidas, las personas que aún no alcanzaban a evacuar a duras penas podían huir de esas cosas invasoras, los Wolkenritter comenzaron su labor de exterminio, Signum usaba todas las habilidades de su fiel dispositivo Levantine para eliminar la mayor cantidad de invasores posible, Vita usaba todos los ataques de Graf Eisen para la misma labor, Shamal por su parte hacía de soporte ocupando las habilidades de su dispositivo Klarwind, Zafira usaba sus habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo para poder lidiar con esas criaturas.

\- "Tch! Hasta cuando dejarán de aparecer?" – preguntó Vita comenzando a perder la paciencia

\- "Vita, recuerda lo que dijo la pequeña Anne" – le recordó Signum mientras continuaba eliminando las criaturas

\- "Ya lo sé pero…" – aplasta a una de las criaturas que iba a atacarla de frente – "Ya estoy hartándome de esto!!" – replicó Vita dando a entender lo malhumorada que se encontraba

\- "Chicos!" – era Hayate quien había llegado a ayudar, Chrono y Carim le habían otorgado otro permiso para usar su máximo poder, esta ocasión sí lo ameritaba – "Apártense un poco, desplegaré varias oleadas de poder!"

Los Wolkenritter hicieron caso a la petición de Hayate, ella por su parte desplegó su triángulo mágico característico y levantó su báculo hacia el cielo

\- "Vamos, viento helado, convierte la nieve en olas que cubran los cielos." – dicho esto el libro de las sombras se abrió mostrando la información necesaria, acto seguido un círculo mágico grande y 4 pequeños se desplegaron en frente de ella

El brillo blanco de su magia comenzó a hacerse cada vez más notable en ese cielo oscuro

\- "Hresvelgr!" – dicho esto del círculo mágico gigante se disparó un torrente de energía mágica la cual recorrió un corto trayecto hacia donde se encontraba la mayor cantidad de criaturas, después de unos segundos ese torrente se convirtió en un gran campo expansivo de magia el cual eliminaba las criaturas y de paso acababa con algunos edificios que por fortuna estaban abandonados

Hayate continuó lanzando oleadas de magia tanto como era posible pero ni con eso lograban disminuir el número de intrusos, al contrario parecería que estaban aumentando cada vez más y más.

Mientras tanto en el Long Arch, Shari y el resto del equipo ahora a cargo de Griffith estaban analizando la situación

\- "Creo que ya encontré el origen" – anunció Shari

Se desplegó una pantalla que mostraba la nave y el compartimento donde salían las criaturas

\- "No hay rastros de las capitanas?" – preguntó Griffith

\- "… Nada" – respondió Shari desanimada

\- "Dónde se encontrarán?" – pensó Griffith

Mientras tanto dentro de la nave…

\- "Demonios! Ya me cansé de esperar…" – dijo la mujer voluptuosa que dirigía la incursión a Uminari

\- "Que hará señora Arianne?" – preguntó Jannet

\- "Yo misma la llamaré, si lastimo a sus amigos es probable que venga" – contestó Arianne – "Full Boost activado"

Su dispositivo activó el modo Full Boost el cual le permitiría tener muchísima más fuerza que la que tenía en su modo base

\- "Si encuentras a la pequeña traidora… acaba con ella sin piedad alguna" – le ordenó Arianne mientras se retiraba

El cielo ahora se tornaba de gama negra/roja carmesí, los truenos comenzaban a rugir con mucha más fuerza y un aura roja se veía a la distancia

\- "Creo que me divertiré un poco con las amistades de Nanoha…" – dijo Arianne riéndose como una loca

\- "Ella ha de ser la mente maestra" – dijo Signum viéndola con desprecio

Arianne usó parte del poder de su modo Full Boost y su primera víctima fue Vita, ésta trató de defenderse usando a Graf Eisen pero Arianne podía anticiparse a sus movimientos, en apenas unos segundos Vita ya se encontraba debilitada debido a los poderosos golpes de su oponente.

\- "Demonios! No puedo ver sus ataques!" – dijo Vita tratando de ponerse de pie – "Debo atacar simultáneamente en varios puntos…" – dijo mientras invocaba varias esferas las cuales se movieron rápidamente formando una especie de esfera alrededor de Vita, luego ésta las golpeó en varias direcciones disparándose como si de proyectiles se trataran, con eso logró encontrar a Arianne y luego la atacó de frente pero ésta fue recibida con un golpe en el estómago la cual la derribó al instante dejándola fuera de combate

\- "Buena estrategia pero nuevamente te gané" – dijo Arianne con soberbia – "Bien… mi próxima víctima será…" – Arianne miró a Signum y ésta se preparó, sabía que no sería una rival fácil

Arianne usó su máxima velocidad para "desaparecer" y confundir así a Signum

\- "Signum ten cuidado!" – le gritó Shamal

\- "Sí!" – respondió la líder de los Wolkenritter, puso sus ojos y agudizó sus sentidos hasta que logró ubicar la posición exacta de Arianne, usó la Snake Form de Levantine para poder atraparla pero a duras penas logró determinar su ubicación, Signum se guió y atacó justo a ese punto unos segundos antes de que Arianne apareciera

\- "Uff! Eso estuvo cerca, eres más inteligente de lo que pensaba" – dijo Arianne apareciendo al lado de Levantine y luego cambiando de sitio en un parpadeo sorprendiendo a Signum, esta vez apareció muy en frente de ella – "Aún sigo siendo superior"

Arianne apuntó su mano a su rostro, de él comenzó a salir una pequeña energía roja

\- "Crimson Rush" – dijo su dispositivo al tiempo que esa energía se convertía en un gran torrente el cual lastimó seriamente a Signum en el rostro dejándola fuera de combate

Shamal, Zafira y los demás presentes quedaron visiblemente impactados por el suceso

\- "Oh, parece que siempre me les adelanto, es una verdadera peeena~~" - dijo Arianne con tono burlón – "Ahora la siguiente será la que no está madura"

\- "Oye que te pasa!?" – gritó Shamal enfadada como nunca – "Que me guste el verde no significa que no estoy madura!! Además es un color ecológico ideal para esta época donde se lucha por la no contaminación!!"

Arianne se acercó a Shamal y con un solo dedo en el pecho, justo en el sitio donde se alojaba su linker core hizo un poco de presión que a simple vista no parecería hacer daño pero que en realidad Shamal sentía eso como si fueran varias golpizas en el pecho, eso hizo que Shamal perdiera la conciencia inmediatamente y cayera como roca en el techo de uno de los edificios.

Zafira en su forma humana no perdió tiempo y atacó a Arianne con sus furiosos y característicos puños

\- "Autoguard" – dijo el dispositivo de Arianne creando de inmediato un campo de fuerza el cual Zafira trató de romper con sus puños pero su intento fue infructuoso

\- "Eh? Decidiste venir por tu dosis cachorro?" – dijo Arianne al ver los puños sangrantes de Zafira y su pose de batalla

Zafira no contestó y atacó a Arianne con varios golpes los cuales ella bloqueó pero en un descuido de su defensa Zafira logra asestarle un buen puñetazo en el rostro continuando con varios y poderosos golpes en el vientre y patadas en la quijada de ésta, Arianne logra zafarse de los golpes propinados por su oponente y comienza a ponerse molesta.

\- "Ah…" – dijo Arianne sorprendida restregándose un poco la boca y viendo que caía sangre – "Sangre…" – su rostro comienza a mostrar ese enojo máximo – "Maldito infeliz…! Hombre tenías que ser!!!"

Arianne voló furiosa hacia Zafira quien se preparó para lo que veía, una ráfaga de golpes de parte de Arianne no se hizo esperar, Zafira lograba defenderse bien, era una pelea muy pareja hasta que Arianne se llenó de más ira y sin pensarlo tomó con sus manos el rostro de Zafira, acto seguido usó su energía vital canalizada mediante su dispositivo y convertida en calor para hacer que Zafira sufriera, una vez conseguido Arianne lo arroja con furia contra un edificio y prepara su ataque.

\- "Scarlet Mitrailleuse" – dijo el dispositivo de Arianne lanzando una gran ráfaga de energía la cual impactó a Zafira en repetidas ocasiones mientras caía al edificio destruyéndolo por completo y causando una gran nube de polvo

\- "Tch! Al menos acabé con ese insolente" – dijo Arianne ahora poniendo sus ojos en Hayate

\- "Diablos! Me descubrió!" – pensó Hayate – "Ella tiene un poder abrumador, podría matarme si me llegara a tocar un punto vital"

\- "Odio decir esto pero estamos perdidas" – dijo Rein

Arianne no voló a gran velocidad sino que ahora levitó lentamente hacia Hayate, esto con el fin de hacerla tener miedo cosa que estaba logrando

\- "Meister, No hay que temerle!" – dijo Rein haciendo que Hayate regresara a la calma

\- "Tienes razón Rein, igual uno solo muere una vez" – respondió Hayate con determinación esperando a que el momento llegara

\- "Así que esperas el momento de tu muerte eh? Que interesante" – dijo Arianne viendo a Hayate en posición defensiva cuando de repente una energía conocida se siente en el ambiente

\- "Esa energía…" – dijo Arianne mirando a un lado y a otro

\- "Meister, acaso no es la energía de…?" – dijo Rein reconociendo esa energía

\- "Sí! Es ella!" – respondió Hayate con una sonrisa

Desde un lugar lejano un destello rojo combinado con color rosa se acercaba a gran velocidad

{Opening: "RE:I AM" por SawanoHiroyuki[nZk:Aimer}

\- "Te encontré!" – era Nanoha quien por fin había llegado al campo de batalla

\- "Takamachi Nanoha!!!" – gritó Arianne yendo hacia ella a alta velocidad

De lejos se podía apreciar dos destellos que chocaban furiosamente dejando truenos en el ambiente, luego de que los truenos desaparecieran se pudo apreciar la luna la cual indicaba que la batalla iría para largo.

 **Mahou Senki Lyrical Nanoha Crimson Force**

 **Reporte Final: "Confrontación"**

{Argumento del opening: Aparecen varios flashbacks de StrikerS donde muestran primero a Nanoha después a Fate y por último a Hayate como personajes principales, luego hacen lo mismo pero con los Wolkenritters y con Teana y Subaru.

Después se muestra a Raising Heart en su forma Stand By moviéndose como si de un péndulo se tratara, mientras de fondo se ve un flashback de Nanoha siendo torturada por Jannet y su equipo, luego se muestran varios edificios de Uminari y parte del negocio de la familia Takamachi destruídos por la batalla pintados en un estilo "grunge", luego se muestran varias siluetas que pertenecen a Arianne y a Jannet.

Después sale Anne cerrando sus ojos y poniendo sus manos en su pecho cayendo al vacío mientras se muestra a Nanoha de espaldas poniéndose en pose para pelear, luego la vista cambia a primera persona donde se ven los ataques enemigos y Nanoha atacando con el Axel Shooter moviéndose entre los edificios que quedan en pie, luego se ve a Arianne y a Nanoha entrar por un vórtice para continuar su pelea, La silueta de Fate también entra en ese vórtice para ayudar a Nanoha, una luz invade la pantalla y se muestra el planeta tierra con pequeños toques rojos y una nebulosa de fondo.}

{Termina Opening}

\- "Nanoha… realmente eres tú?" – se preguntó Hayate viendo aquella pelea dura – "No lo pareces…"

\- "Comandante!" – llamó Shari desde el Long Arch mediante una pantalla holográfica

\- "Ah Shari, disculpa, es que estaba viendo eso" – dijo Hayate volviendo su mirada a la pelea, Shari rápidamente se da cuenta de lo que sucede debido a que pueden ver los sucesos desde Midchilda

\- "Es sobre la capitana Takamachi verdad?"

\- "Sí, no parece la misma de siempre…" – respondió Hayate seriamente

\- "Cierto, debo informarle algo, ya encontré una forma de acabar con esas criaturas" – dijo Shari mientras le enviaba las imágenes en varias pantallas

\- "Ya veo, de allí salen, sólo debemos destruir esas cosas para que no salgan más" – dijo Hayate intuyendo rápidamente lo que debía hacer como comandante – "Y a juzgar por sus ubicaciones y la situación en que estamos…" – establece comunicación telepática con Teana y Subaru quienes se encontraban liquidando más criaturas y ayudando a las personas

\- "Subaru, Teana! Deben ir a estos lugares y acabar con las puertas de entrada, así las criaturas no nos causarán más molestias" – dicho esto las imágenes se desplegaron en varias pantallas en frente de Teana y Subaru

\- "Ya capto, será difícil pero no imposible" – dijo Teana calculando la trayectoria – "Está bien, lo haremos"

\- "Sabía que podía contar con ustedes, son las únicas magas terrestres disponibles ya que Signum y los demás cayeron en combate, continuaré conteniendo las criaturas mientras pueda, mucha suerte y tengan cuidado" – dijo Hayate cortando comunicación

\- "Ya oíste Subaru, debemos llegar allá pasando por todo este camino" – dijo Teana señalando el camino que deberían tomar – "Ya que está infestado de esas cosas que no paran de hacer destrozos…"

\- "… Debo abrir camino mientras tú haces ese mismo disparo que hiciste durante el entrenamiento con la capitana Takamachi no?" – continuó Subaru

{OST de Fondo: "Battle Scars" por David Whitaker}

\- "Exactamente, pero el asunto… es que debo cargar más magia de lo que hice esa vez… Bien, andando" – dijo Teana preparando a Cross Mirage

\- "Bien!" – asintió Subaru, luego bajó causando ruido en el suelo atrayendo a las criaturas hacia ella – "Wing Road!" – su Wing Road comenzó a generarse llevándose a algunas criaturas por delante – "Wow, no sabía que podía hacer eso"

Teana saltó de ese sitio cayendo en el wing road con Cross Mirage cargando aquel poder, Subaru comenzó golpeando a varias criaturas que iban saltando tratando de atacarla mientras Teana comenzaba su proceso de carga.

Subaru continuó moviéndose abriendo paso con todas las técnicas ofensivas que conocía, Teana también se defendía usando sus extremidades libres.

Griffith veía todo desde el Long Arch, estaba visiblemente sorprendido por el poder que tenían Subaru y Teana, Shari y su equipo también tenían ese mismo pensamiento y plena confianza en que lograrían llegar y destruir ese punto.

Ambas lograron defenderse hasta llegar a un punto donde notaron que esas criaturas podían fusionarse y así ganar más fuerza

\- "Eh… Tea, tenemos problemas" – advirtió Subaru al ver algunas criaturas fusionándose

\- "Es cierto, yo también tengo serios líos por aquí, el anti-campo AMF aún no carga por completo" - dijo Teana – "Hay que defendernos como podamos!"

\- "Sí, entraré en modo androide y acabaré con esa cosa para que hagas lo tuyo" – dicho esto Subaru entró en modo androide y cargó un Divine Buster en Mach Caliber ahora con más potencia gracias al entrenamiento que tuvo con el equipo estrella y los trabajos que ha tenido que hacer luego del incidente de Jail Scaglietti.

\- "Divine…" – dijo Subaru acercándose cada vez más hacia la criatura

Arianne mientras peleaba contra Nanoha se percató de lo que haría Subaru y trató de ir a impedirlo, Nanoha la persiguió volando a gran velocidad adelantándose y deteniéndola con Raising Heart

\- "No, no te moverás más" – dijo Nanoha con voz profunda causando ira en Arianne quien trató de atacarla con sus puños pero éstos fueron esquivados por Nanoha y acto seguido golpea a su oponente en el vientre impidiendo así la interrupción en la táctica de Subaru

\- "… BUSTER!!!!" – gritó Subaru lanzando la técnica de su mentora, esa gran luz mágica de color azul destruyó la criatura y continuó su camino destruyendo varias hordas de éstas a su paso.

\- "Buen tiro Subaru, ahora es mi turno, prepárate!" – dijo Teana

\- "Bien, Ahora Tea!" – le dijo Subaru mientras se giraba y colocaba sus manos abajo para que Teana pudiera tener un impulso para saltar, su compañera tomó ese impulso y luego apuntó hacia la compuerta donde salían esas criaturas

\- "Ya está! Variable Shoot!!" – gritó Teana lanzando su ataque, este recorrió el trayecto que quedaba hasta que llegó al lugar donde se generaban esas criaturas, en el trayecto se veían rastros de campo AMF

\- "Lo suponía" – pensó Teana al ver esa reacción

La bala mágica penetró el campo AMF y destruyó la compuerta por donde salían esas criaturas, la onda expansiva de la explosión llegó hacia el generador el cual fue destruido de igual manera, las criaturas restantes comenzaron a caer.

Teana aterrizó al final del Wing Road de Subaru mientras ésta llegaba animada como siempre

\- "He terminado" – dijo Teana seriamente poniéndose de pie

{Termina OST}

\- "Excelente Tea!" – dijo Subaru animada como siempre – "Justo como lo planeamos"

\- "Sí pero la batalla aún no termina" – respondió Teana recargando a Cross Mirage

Nanoha continuaba peleando contra Arianne al mismo nivel hasta que ambas se detuvieron a una distancia prudente la una de la otra

\- "Increíble, no esperaba que te volvieras tan fuerte" – dijo Arianne – "Ese experimento te sirvió mucho, ahora quiero ese poder" – dijo ahora poniendo sonrisa siniestra

\- "Te acabaré, no perdonaré lo que me hiciste ni tampoco que tu secuaz hizo en contra de Fate y de Vivio" – dijo Nanoha con tono sombrío

\- "Ah? Ahora soy la culpable, oh demonios me descubrieron y me arrepiento buuu buuu" – dijo Arianne nuevamente usando su faceta burlona – "Idiota!" – volvió a su tono desafiante, acto seguido se movió rápidamente hacia al frente de Nanoha cargando un poder mágico en su mano – "Inténtalo"

El poder es disparado pero Nanoha lo esquiva por poco usando el mismo truco de su oponente

\- "Ese truco ya no funciona conmigo" – dijo Nanoha y usando el reverso de la forma Excelion de Raising Heart le propina un golpe en la nuca a Arianne el cual la envía al suelo, Nanoha la ataca con una ráfaga de sus Axel Shooters, Arianne los esquiva haciendo varios saltos, Nanoha aprovecha su confusión para usar la súper velocidad y atacar a Arianne en repetidas ocasiones usando a Raising Heart, Arianne con una patada logra remover a Raising Heart de las manos de Nanoha dejándola "indefensa", luego la ataca con varios puños en el rostro, Nanoha también usa sus habilidades físicas y contraataca con varios puños y patadas, Arianne logra romper la defensa de Nanoha para asestarle un rodillazo en la quijada y una patada en el vientre la cual la envía contra una pared, Nanoha es atacada con una ráfaga de energía mágica proveniente de su oponente, Nanoha logra escabullirse con agilidad para concentrar una cierta cantidad de magia en su dedo índice derecho, una vez cargada esa energía aprovechó un descuido de Arianne para asestársela en su rostro con gran agilidad dejándola indefensa por unos momentos, Nanoha aprovechó para golpearla una vez más y derribarla, Arianne recuperó la consciencia y nuevamente pararon su combate viéndose nuevamente la una a la otra.

\- "Ya me estás haciendo enojar, ahora no tendré piedad contigo" – dijo Arianne rompiendo el silencio y emanando una gran cantidad de aura roja

\- "Su energía aumenta rápidamente" – pensó Nanoha – "Ha de ser algún modo similar al Blaster"

\- "Unchain Mode" – dijo el dispositivo de Arianne mientras el cuerpo de ésta comenzaba a crecer un poco y a ganar algo de musculatura

\- "Lo sabía, debo tener mucho cuidado" – pensó Nanoha al ver completa la transformación de su oponente

\- "Será mejor que te prepares, ahora iré con todo desde ahora" – dijo Arianne mientras le caía encima a atacar a Nanoha, primero la toma del rostro para arrastrarla unos metros en el suelo, luego la arroja contra unos escombros cercanos, la ataca en repetidas ocasiones con ráfagas de energía ahora mucho más fuertes, Nanoha apenas podía resistir ese frenesí asesino

\- "Vamos Vamos!! Quieres ver como mueren tus compañeras eh?" – dijo Arianne provocando a Nanoha – "Quieres que comience por la de cabello azul que destruyó mi nave?"

Nanoha se llenó de ira y se abalanzó contra Arianne nuevamente para golpearla en reiteradas ocasiones y detenerla

\- "Ya te llenaste de ira, así poco a poco iré sacando ese poder que albergas" – dijo Arianne confiada mientras se defendía de los ataques de Nanoha

Mientras tanto Anne llegaba al lugar en el portal dimensional ubicado en el parque de Uminari, no tuvo que ir lejos para darse cuenta del lugar donde se realizaba la batalla

Jannet se dio cuenta de la presencia de Anne en el campo de batalla y se apresuró a detenerla

\- "Ya no me recuerdas?" – le preguntó Jannet a Anne

\- "Jannet…" – respondió Anne visiblemente molesta

\- "Eso contesta mi pregunta, si viniste a detener los planes de la señora Arianne déjame decirte que llegaste al barrio equivocado" – dijo Jannet mientras preparaba su dispositivo, Anne también se puso en guardia lista para pelear – "Ya veo… significa que sí viniste a eso, bien, veamos si puedes salir de esta con vida" – dijo Jannet haciendo que su dispositivo comenzara a brillar

Anne y Jannet comenzaron a intercambiar golpes y patadas rápidos sin que ninguna cediera espacio, luego comenzaron a atacarse con energía, la batalla comenzaba a ponerse fea, Jannet poco a poco iba superando las habilidades de Anne.

Regresando al campo de batalla entre Nanoha y Arianne, Nanoha continuaba su racha de combos contra su oponente, ésta lo que hacía era aguantar ya que eran cosquillas los golpes de Nanoha, Arianne se aburrió y tomó del brazo derecho de Nanoha luego tomó la pierna derecha y colocó su cabeza en su espalda haciendo fuerza hacia arriba y en sus manos haciendo fuerza hacia abajo para que Nanoha sufriera o fuera desmembrada en ese instante, así la hizo sufrir por unos minutos hasta que Nanoha usando su pierna libre la golpeó en la cara, Arianne usa la pierna agarrada y la estampa contra el suelo varias veces haciéndola sangrar, después la arroja contra un edificio y prepara un gran ataque mágico

\- "Este es tu final, luego te sacaré el linker core y lo acoplaré conmigo, que pases una linda noche eterna!" – dijo Arianne terminando de cargar aquel poder

\- "Sonic Move" – dijo una voz muy familiar, luego se apreció un corte de color amarillo con varios truenos en el ambiente, la esfera roja de Arianne se partió en dos explotando

Luego una silueta con capucha salva a Nanoha y la lleva a un lugar seguro, Arianne trata de buscarlas con la mirada pero no consigue resultado

\- "Te encuentras bien?" – preguntó alguien cuya voz le era muy familiar a Nanoha

\- "Eres… Fate?"

\- "No te preocupes, me encargaré de esto ahora, ahora descansa un poco" – dijo aquella persona que se fue caminando hacia Arianne quien continuaba flotando

Arianne ve a esa figura y empieza a enojarse.

Esa persona se quita la capucha revelando a Fate en su forma Sonic empuñando a Bardiche en forma de espada.

\- "Fate!" – dijo Nanoha desde aquel lugar

\- "Eres la mente maestra por lo visto" – dijo Fate

\- "Uh? Eres su amiga o algo así?" – preguntó Arianne con fastidio

\- "Mi amiga dices? Te equivocas, ella es mucho más que eso… aunque eso no debería importarte" – respondió Fate – "Y no soy la misma de antes, ahora tengo la confianza de que puedo vencerte"

\- "Ja! Pues demuéstramelo!" – dijo Arianne retándola

\- "Es cierto, no es la misma de antes… se ve… diferente…" – pensó Nanoha mientras se reponía

Fate y Arianne no lo pensaron tanto y se lanzaron a pelear, en el cielo se veían dos estelas de luz, una amarilla y una roja las cuales chocaban con intensidad en varias oportunidades captando la atención de la mayoría de magos presentes.

\- "Wow… La capitana Fate se volvió mucho más poderosa…" – dijo Subaru sorprendida mientras ayudaba a Shamal y a Zafira a recuperarse de esa golpiza

Teana cargaba a Signum y ayudaba a caminar a Vita llevándolas a un lugar seguro para que descansaran, Subaru hizo lo mismo con Shamal y Zafira ahora convertido en su forma canina debido al gasto de magia en la pelea.

Hayate terminó de erradicar a todas las criaturas que aún quedaban, con toda la magia gastada a duras penas logró aterrizar de pie sin embargo logró apreciar la pelea de Fate y Arianne desde su posición.

En la batalla Fate y Arianne continuaban sus ataques y choques a alta velocidad, Fate velozmente intercambiaba las diversas formas de Bardiche para atacar a Arianne quien a pesar de tener activa su forma Unchain se sentía presionada por los ataques que hacía Fate, cada vez que Fate atacaba Arianne retrocedía unos centímetros en el aire lo cual la preocupaba.

Fate lanzó lo que sería un corte limpio y preciso a Arianne pero ésta detuvo el curso del gran filo de la forma Zanber de Bardiche y usando su fuerza le arrebató la defensa a Fate y segundos después la ataca con varias patadas en el rostro, Fate retrocede por los golpes pero vuelve a la carga usando ahora su nuevo poder físico recién adquirido, ambas comenzaron a darse golpes rápidos entre puñetazos y patadas cuyos sonidos retumbaban en el área.

\- "Fate… tú también cambiaste cierto?" – pensó Hayate viendo esa fiera pelea

Mientras tanto en la batalla de Anne ésta se encontraba en serios aprietos ya que Jannet la golpeaba sin piedad

\- "No debes morir ahora o si no me aburriría" – dijo mientras la agarraba del cabello, luego de unos segundos la arroja como si de una bolsa de basura se tratara – "Mientras la señora Arianne se encarga de esa gente yo continuaré divirtiéndome contigo" – continuó Jannet mientras se acercaba a Anne

Anne aprovechó ese momento para cargar un pequeño poder blanco en su mano izquierda, cuando Jannet se acercó lo suficiente Anne le arrojó ese poder para distraerla al tiempo que se reponía y le propinaba unas buenas patadas en el rostro, acto seguido su cuerpo comenzó a emanar un aura blanca y con esa nueva energía continuó propinándole una golpiza a Jannet, su confianza y soberbia la llevaron a ese momento de derrota.

Anne usó un hechizo de captura para neutralizar a Jannet

\- "Aghhh!! Me confié" – dijo Jannet tratando de soltarse – "Maldita, usaste un binder!"

\- "Sí, aprendí a hacerlos gracias a Teana y Subaru quienes son muy buenas personas" – respondió Anne, luego apretó su mano derecha con fuerza y el hechizo de agarre apretó más a Jannet quien comenzaba a quejarse del dolor de esa atadura

\- "Vale vale! Me rindo!" – dijo Jannet ahora gritando del dolor, Anne dejó de aplicar la fuerza adicional en el agarre pero no descuidó ni un momento

\- "Comandante Hayate, puede escucharme?" – preguntó Anne telepáticamente

\- "Sí, que sucede Anne?" – respondió Hayate

\- "He capturado a Jannet, la mano derecha de Arianne"

\- "En serio? Y dime, estás bien?" – volvió a preguntar la comandante

\- "Un poco agotada es todo, me gustaría que viniera a donde me encuentro para que confirme la captura y dejarla en sus manos" – respondió Anne

\- "Sí, trataré de ir hacia allá, no dejes que escape" – dijo Hayate poniéndose de pie como podía

\- "Entendido, no escapará tan fácil" – concluyó Anne nuevamente aplicando fuerza al hechizo de agarre

Jannet sonrió un poco porque conociendo a Arianne esto no acabaría así

Fate y Arianne ahora se confrontaban con ataques tipo ráfaga, Arianne usaba su técnica llamada "Inferno Raid" y Fate usaba su "Plasma Lancer", ambos ataques eran lanzados con gran maestría lo que daba como resultado una batalla muy reñida, Arianne en su intento por herir a Fate nota a una indefensa Nanoha quien ya lograba ponerse de pie y recuperarse, luego decide atacarla aprovechando la confusión de los ataques, Fate logra percatarse y usando un Sonic Move primero distrayendo a Arianne generando varias esferas de energía en frente de ella y después ir a destruir el otro ataque el cual iba directo hacia Nanoha salvándola del peligro en que se encontraba pero sin que nadie se fijara una de las esferas de energía de Arianne se ubicó detrás de ambas lista para ser guiada a un objetivo.

\- "Fate… te sientes bien?" – preguntó Nanoha preocupada al ver a su amiga con cansancio extremo

\- "El día que fui a buscar a las culpables prometí que te salvaría" – dijo Fate con su tono de voz característico – "Ahora lo he cumplido" – dijo con una sonrisa

Nanoha también sonrió renovando la esperanza de que todo ese rollo terminaría, iba a acercarse a Fate pero en ese lapso aquella esfera que hasta ahora permanecía invisible se dirigió en forma de rayo atravesando el corazón de Fate y dejando en Nanoha un shock muy fuerte.

\- "Quien diría que una as de ases sería derrotada tontamente, bueno… fue una estrategia primitiva pero funcional" – dijo Arianne en tono burlón

{OST de fondo: "Scheusal" por Hiroyuki Sawano}

\- "F-Fate… Fate…" – dijo Nanoha impactada acercándose lentamente a Fate, su ojo derecho cambió a color rojo, Raising Heart volvió a su forma Stand By y rápidamente regresó hacia donde su dueña fusionándose con el linker core como la primera vez, luego su cuerpo comienza a emanar un aura de centro negro con borde rojo, un círculo mágico de color rojo brillante emerge debajo de ella, su diseño es una mezcla entre su estilo de magia de Midchilda con el diseño del sistema Ryuusei usado por Arianne y Jannet.

Nanoha lanza un grito desgarrador el cual se combina con el grito de un demonio, luego su aura comienza a expandirse agresivamente causando temor en todos los magos presentes, luego su cuerpo se levanta dejando ver entre toda esa aura un par de ojos rojos brillantes, luego se ve como su barrier jacket (versión Exceed) ahora de color negro con detalles rojos comienza a aparecer.

\- "Ese es… el poder máximo de la capitana?" – preguntó Subaru horrorizada

Nanoha se lanzó a atacar con furia a Arianne quien hasta ese momento estaba distraída, después de golpearla furiosamente la toma del rostro y la estampa contra el suelo causando un gran cráter, seguido comienza a golpearla con toda su furia hundiéndola más en el suelo, cada golpe originaba un gran retumbo que se escuchaba y se sentía en toda el área.

Subaru invocó un Wing Road para asegurar a todos en caso de que las estructuras colapsaran por la batalla, luego de que Arianne recibiera una buena golpiza por parte de Nanoha la golpea en la quijada logrando apartarse de ella, después comienza a sentir temor ya que Nanoha continuaba de pie y nuevamente iba como fiera hacia ella, Arianne esquiva por poco uno de sus golpes pero Nanoha logra tomar su pierna, después tomando su brazo y usando su rodilla derecha la golpea en la columna haciéndola sufrir, luego la arroja contra un edificio el cual se derrumba después del impacto de Arianne, Nanoha usa una variante de su Axel Shoot para bombardear a Arianne y destruir ese edificio.

{Termina OST}

Arianne cayó como una muñeca de trapo al otro lado del edificio, comenzó a vomitar sangre mientras pensaba en ese poder que había adquirido Nanoha.

\- "Wow… es… un poder impresionante…" – vomita sangre de nuevo – "Debo conseguirlo…"

Nanoha continuaba buscando a Arianne para acabar con ella mientras que en el Long Arch todos comenzaban a procesar lo que habían visto

\- "No creí que la capitana Takamachi fuera muy poderosa" – dijo Shari terminando de asimilar la situación

\- "Esa manifestación de poder basados en los sentimientos del usuario, puede llegar a ser fatal para ambas partes" – dijo Griffith serio

Mientras tanto en la batalla…

\- "Jannet, me escuchas?" – dijo Arianne telepáticamente

\- "Sí señora, que sucede?" – respondió Jannet

\- "Debiste haber sentido ese poder no?"

\- "Sí, uno muy poderoso"

\- "Debemos apoderarnos de ese poder, usaremos el código Gattai"

\- "Oh… entendido, puede comenzar cuando quiera" – dijo Jannet sorprendida

Su dispositivo comenzó a titilear al igual que el dispositivo de Arianne

{OST de fondo: "KEKKAI" por Hiroyuki Sawano}

\- "GATTAI Code, Ignited!" – repitieron ambos dispositivos ahora brillando intensamente, los cuerpos de Arianne y Jannet se convirtieron en energía la cual se juntó en el cielo formando a un ser gigantesco de apariencia esbelta y diabólica

Teana y Subaru se alejaron del lugar junto a los Wolkenritters hasta alcanzar a Hayate y a Anne quienes no estaban tan lejos de ellos.

\- "Rayos, no sabía que podía hacer eso…" – dijo Anne con impotencia viendo como esa criatura se formaba allá arriba

Una vez la figura se formó ésta abrió sus ojos rojos y emitió un rugido el cual estremeció el lugar, Nanoha no tardó en percatarse de la presencia de quien sería su nuevo oponente y rápidamente saltó a uno de los edificios que aún seguía en pie, sin pensarlo dos veces Nanoha volvió a dar rienda suelta a su nuevo poder ahora equiparándose a su oponente en tamaño

Ambas se pusieron en posición para pelear, el primer golpe fue lanzado por Arianne cuya potencia causa un gran estruendo, luego Nanoha respondió el ataque con un gran puñetazo en el vientre de su gran oponente, ambas se tomaron de los hombros u con fuerza comenzaron a elevar sus niveles mágicos a grandes cantidades, desde el Long Arch todos veían con horror esa batalla.

\- "Capitana…" – dijo Alto Krauetta sorprendida como nunca antes

La batalla continuó a lo largo de la costa de Uminari, Nanoha y Arianne no estaban dispuestas a ceder, cuando Arianne entró al agua causó un fuerte maremoto el cual hundió varias embarcaciones que pasaban por allí, Arianne se recuperó y volvió a atacar a Nanoha logrando aprovechar su fallo en la defensa, después Arianne atacó con una variante de su "Scarlet Mitralleuse" ahora en versión enorme ante el cual Nanoha se protegió y repelió algunos ataques.

\- "ESTÁ LOCA!? VA A ACABAR CON EL PLANETA!!" – gritó Hayate volando hacia el edificio donde había caído Fate antes, cuando logra llegar uno de los ataques impacta en la base del edificio haciendo que este se derrumbe, Hayate logra atrapar el cuerpo de Fate y llevarlo a un sitio seguro. – "Ambas perdieron la cordura…" – le toma el pulso a Fate – "Aún vive, menos mal…"

Nanoha luego de recibir esa cantidad de ataques abre su pecho y de allí sale una luz roja la cual se incrementaba más y más, dentro de esa gran figura que daba forma de demonio se encontraba la verdadera Nanoha en modo exceed lista para disparar una variante suprema de su ataque insignia, el Starlight Breaker.

\- "Yo tampoco me quedaré atrás!!" – gritó Arianne formando en su boca un ataque de color rojo

\- "Creo que ahora sí debemos irnos" – advirtió Subaru quien junto a sus compañeros comenzaron a correr por el wing road que ésta había generado

Las alertas en el Long Arch comenzaron a sonar fuerte indicando las dos grandes cantidades de energía

\- "Esa cantidad de energía mágica… supera… todos los rangos!!" – dijo Shari alarmada

Chrono hace presencia en el Long Arch junto con Yuuno quien traía información adicional

\- "Esa magia es clase 'Z'" – dijo Chrono seriamente

\- "'Z'…?" – se preguntaron todos los presentes

\- "Yuuno explícales"

\- "La magia de clase Z es aquella cuyo poder es capaz de destruir un planeta entero, sin importar su tamaño, su designación fue dada cuando la TSAB inició operaciones pero este es el primer caso donde se presenta una clase de magia así" – explicó Yuuno

\- "Hasta ahora esa designación era desconocida porque no había temor de que alguien con ese poder llegara a nuestro mundo… pero al ver esto…" – continuó Chrono viendo la pelea – "… Hay que reevaluar esa clasificación…"

Regresando a la batalla, Arianne es la primera en asestar su ataque final, Nanoha también asestó su ataque, ambos torrentes de energía chocaron y formaron una gran onda de energía mágica la cual comenzó a generar aún más destrozos que lo que causó la batalla en sí, esa gran onda expansiva llegó hasta donde se encontraban los magos sobrevivientes desestabilizando el wing road de Subaru.

Arianne impuso mucho más poder tomando ventaja a Nanoha casi derrotándola mientras que en la mente de esta última pasaron varios recuerdos de sus momentos con Fate, no permitiría que esos momentos felices se vieran arruinados por alguien que quiso destruir lo que más amaba, Nanoha sacó un nuevo gran pulso de energía de su pecho ahora llevándose el ataque de Arianne por delante, dentro de esos grandes torrentes de energía la verdadera Nanoha se trasladó a velocidad sobrehumana hasta dónde pudo hallar a la verdadera Arianne, le asestó varios golpes en la cara y uno en el vientre haciendo que su ataque se desvaneciera completamente y ambas contrincantes fueran llevadas a la estratósfera seguida de una gran explosión de energía.

{Termina OST}

Ambas se vieron en el espacio, Nanoha ahora tenía el mismo razonamiento de siempre.

\- "Ahora estamos las dos solas…" – dijo Arianne rompiendo el silencio

\- "Quedas arrestada por múltiples delitos" – dijo Nanoha con severidad

\- "Que ilusa…" – dijo Arianne riéndose, luego se clava su mano derecha en el pecho y saca su corazón

\- "Oye! Espera!" – dijo Nanoha tratando de detenerla

\- "Primero muerta antes que derrotada" – dijo Arianne con superioridad – "Ahora que posees el sistema Ryuusei debes aprender a manejarlo, las amenazas no pararán" – aprieta su corazón – "Espero que te vuelvas fuerte para proteger eso que amas, pero… estarás a salvo teniendo un sistema tan peligroso dentro de ti? Dejaré que lo descubras" – aprieta más su corazón hasta hacerlo estallar para morir al instante, su cuerpo lentamente fue incinerado al caer a la tierra

Nanoha comenzó a descender lentamente hacia la tierra usando lo que le quedaba de su poder mágico al tiempo que el cielo comenzaba a despejarse dando a conocer un nuevo amanecer.

\- "Oh… allá viene!" – dijo Vita (ya recuperada parcialmente) al ver a Nanoha descendiendo del cielo con un aura de majestuosidad poco usual en ella

\- "La siento diferente… pero diferente positivamente" – dijo Shamal (quien también se había recuperado parcialmente) sonriendo

Nanoha al ver a todos reunidos no dudó en ir corriendo hacia Fate quien seguía inconsciente y con la herida aún abierta, luego Nanoha pasó su mano por la herida y segundos después un brillo rojo el cual se tornó magenta comenzó a salir.

Todos estaban expectantes por la situación, Nanoha cerró los ojos e inconscientemente usó su magia ahora para curar la herida de Fate y devolverle las energías perdidas en el combate, todos quedaron sorprendidos por el nuevo alcance que había logrado su capitana en cuanto a su poder mágico, segundos después Fate abrió los ojos viendo a todos sus compañeros felices de verla sana y salva, cuando Fate se sienta se da cuenta de que Nanoha dormía en sus piernas plácidamente.

\- "Que fue lo que pasó?" – preguntó la rubia a sus compañeros

\- "Bueno… pasaron muchas cosas… Lo importante es que todo acabó" – respondió Hayate

\- "Anne! Dime, estás bien?" – dijo Fate preocupada al ver a Anne en un estado no deseado

\- "Descuide, me encuentro bien" – respondió Anne sonriendo

Fate volteó a ver a Nanoha nuevamente quien aún seguía dormida y con una sonrisa de madre comenzó a acariciar su cabeza lentamente.

Evidentemente todos habían sido víctimas de aquella batalla que solo dejó destrozos en la ciudad de Uminari, las autoridades comenzaron a encargarse de la situación mientras una de las naves del Bureau llegaba para recoger a los magos y llevarlos a casa en Midchilda.

Una vez allá todos pasaron por sus respectivos chequeos médicos, Nanoha llegó dormida y así permaneció por 3 días, cuando despertó fue revisada rápidamente por Shamal y su equipo para posteriormente darla de alta y que pudiera volver a trabajar y disfrutar con su familia.

Por su parte Anne permaneció por un tiempo en Midchilda ayudando a Yuuno a complementar toda la información sobre el sistema Ryuusei para evitar posibles tragedias, en su tiempo libre salía con Vivio y sus amigas a divertirse en la ciudad, Shamal se encontraba en su consultorio viendo los resultados de los chequeos a todos los miembros de la unidad cuando vio el de Fate y se sorprendió.

-"Vaya… no solo la capitana Takamachi llegó diferente, la capitana Testarossa no se quedó atrás…" – mira más abajo del informe y luego sonríe – "Al menos ese limitador ya no está, gracias al cielo…" – dijo Shamal relajándose y guardando los informes

Un mes después… en una estación de naves del Bureau…

\- "Nanoha, Fate, muchas gracias por todo" – dijo Anne haciendo una reverencia

\- "Fue un placer conocerte Anne, espero que nos visites pronto" – dijo Nanoha (quien ahora tenía un parche en el ojo izquierdo) con una sonrisa

\- "Cuenten con eso" – respondió Anne sonriente

\- "Toma" – dijo Fate regalándole un pequeño paquete con una tarjeta encima – "Es de parte de Vivio y mía"

\- "Oh… muchas gracias" – respondió Anne recibiendo el presente

\- "Capitana Testarossa" – dijo uno de los oficiales del bureau – "La necesita una mujer afuera"

\- "Tal vez sea…?" – dijo Fate al tiempo que iba a paso rápido a la recepción

Cuando llegó vio una figura muy conocida para ella, era Caroline quien para su sorpresa estaba vistiendo uno de los uniformes del TSAB (la versión de color café), en ese momento estaba siendo atendida por Ginga

\- "Caroline!" – dijo Fate sorprendida al verla

\- "Testarossa!" – respondió Caroline al verla

\- "Wow, veo te decidiste a estar con nosotros" – dijo Fate viendo de reojo la pinta que llevaba Caroline

\- "Bueno… opté por confiar en lo que dijiste y también es para localizar a mi hermana" – dijo Caroline con enojo reprimido

{Ending: "Next 2 U –eUC–" por SawanoHiroyuki[nZk:naNami}

\- "Pues te ayudaré con tu tarea, aquí está con nosotras" – dijo Fate al tiempo que se apartaba para dejar que Anne viera a su hermana perdida

Ambas se abrazaron felices de encontrarse después de mucho tiempo separadas, muchos curiosos entre ellos Subaru, Teana, Erio y Caro llegaron a ver el reencuentro.

\- "Estos momentos sólo se ven una vez en la vida no es así Nanoha?" – dijo Fate viendo a su amiga de la infancia

\- "Sí, eso nos da fuerzas para continuar protegiéndolos a todos" – respondió Nanoha volteando su vista a Fate, luego ambas se toman de las manos sin que nadie más se diera cuenta

\- "Aunque… me preocupa lo que le dijo Arianne ese día… puede que en algún momento deba hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiré por el resto de mi vida… pero no importa, ahora soy muy feliz" – pensó Fate mientras continuaba la charla entre Caroline y Anne.

Anne finalmente partió hacia un mundo nuevo el cual sería su nuevo hogar, Caroline continuó trabajando en la TSAB y pronto logró acostumbrarse al nuevo sistema, por su parte Nanoha estaba aprendiendo a usar su nuevo poder ya que no podían erradicarlo por completo, continúa siendo la As de Ases como siempre.

Midchilda y el resto de mundos volvieron a la normalidad…

{Voice Peformances:

Nanoha Takamachi: Yukari Tamura

Fate Testarossa Harlaown: Nana Mizuki

Caroline Rosenzweig: Sayaka Ohara

Momoko Takamachi: Erika Ama

Hayate Yagami: Kana Ueda

Teana Lanster: Mai Nakahara

Subaru Nakajima: Chiwa Saito

Signum: Kaori Shimizu

Raising Heart: Donna Burke

Bardiche: Kevin J. England

Monile Mortem: Tetsuya Kakihara

Karmesin Gott: Alexandra Haefelin

Anne: Ai Shimizu

Arianne: Rei Igarashi

Janett/Vita: Asami Sanada

Recording Studio: OP Requiem Studio

Key Animation: Masaaki Yamano, Yoshihiko Umakoshi, Naotoshi Shida, Akie Tsutsuki, Ken Katou, Shintaro Tsubota, Sushio, Naoki Tate, Hayashi Yuki, Takahiro Miura, Tomoyuki Kitamura, Yukiko Ono, Yuuki Itoh, Kazuhiro Ota, Nishiki Itaoka, Hiroyuki Imaishi

Character Design/Animation Director: Yasuhiro Okuda

In-between Animation: GAINAX, Trigger, SILVER LINK, Seven Arcs, Geno Studio, Sunrise, ufotable

Digital Coloring: Asahi Productions

Color Design: Tomoko Sasaki

Backgrounds: Studio Pablo

Ending Theme: "Next 2 U –eUC–" performed by SawanoHiroyuki[nZk:naNami

Animation Production: Sunrise

 **FIN**

超特報 – Súper anuncio importante!

Una secuela ha sido confirmada!

Ahora en el mundo Eltria… una nueva historia está a punto de comenzar!

 **Lost Force -Mahou Senki Lyrical Nanoha EX-**


End file.
